


Scars

by N0S0CKS, p0rk



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Mythology/Religion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphrodisiacs, First Time, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Marsupial Sex, Oral Sex, Past Violence, Pheromones, Tentacle Sex, negotiating boundaries, no anal, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0S0CKS/pseuds/N0S0CKS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0rk/pseuds/p0rk
Summary: After an unfinished and confusing hook up, Londo and G’Kar visit a Centauri bathhouse and work through each other's individual insecurities. Sexy and silly canon divergent AU taking place sometime around seasons 2-3. Now edited and reformatted for easier readability.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very self-indulgent “Everything is Slightly Less Tragic” AU. We borrowed the fandom terms “brachiarti” and “brach;” I don’t know the source of these words but it’s not us! The rest of the alien vocabulary used in this are our own inventions. G’Kar was written by Antaters and Londo was written by p0rk. This is the first piece either of us has written in over three years. Thank you for reading!

The convention was turning out to be a drag, almost so much that Londo was regretting making the tedious trip to the distant colony. It was so incredibly dull to go around glad-handing the same bloated old political acquaintances year after year when they all knew that their friendships were merely for convenience. Every year it was the same fake smiles and feigned interest in the others’ careers, the same “schmoozing” as the humans called it. Anymore, he decided he really hated all of his "friends" and he couldn’t wait to be away from them again until next year when he’d have to do it all over again.

But all was not lost. He did truly enjoy taking his annual vacation on the old colonies. Each year he planned his schedule to allow plenty of time for visits to the old gardens and shrines. Even if the crumbling stonework of the antique walkways struck him with a twang of bittersweet nostalgia for the old days, he found a sense of calm when he returned to a familiar shrine to make offerings. Above all destinations on the beautiful and remote colony was the old bathhouse on the island of Prisca, carefully modernized and fully operational after all these years. It was a short day trip from the resort and it was something that Londo looked forward to the entire the year.

This year was different than the others in that Vir did not accompany him as his aide, and while it was endlessly inconvenient to have to carry his own luggage, the reward was that it left him all alone with G’Kar, who he'd impulsively invited and snuck through all the security under the guise of him being a servant. Not that he’d managed to make any time with him until now, between the conferences and the trips—alone, to avoid causing a scene— to the shrines. But now, at last, the day was theirs.   

“I hope that bastard Cassia just dies already, at least before next year’s conference,” Londo was complaining as they checked in with the staff at the bathhouse. “Everybody knows that his House is corrupt and has been for years. Influential figures have even accused him of being a Narn conspirator. I can’t believe that old fool still has the audacity to show his face when he’s just a relic in our time, spoken about in such a derogatory way." About then he realized that G’Kar had gone silent a while ago and was probably just as bored by the bitter griping as Londo was. Trying to make a little more effort to be light-hearted, he sighed and changed the subject as a servant led them through the arched corridors of the bathhouse. “You know, you should be so lucky to come to this place with me, G’Kar. This was a favorite destination of the Emperor Sabiane. His parties and orgies on this island have remained unrivaled by any modern Emperor.”

There was very little that interested G’Kar as far as how well these animals could remember their troopmate's names and whether or not they threw the feces or ate it. Most of the round, sagging, and spotted faces he saw along the way looked like they had been eating it for years. Even their teeth were yellowing behind unhappy, empty frowns. Sad, really, the overall feeling of the trip so far was more gloomy than Londo intended for it to be but G’Kar never once said he would be ' _delighted_ ' to accompany him.   
  
And so, here they were.   
  
The Narn followed a step behind Londo and walked slowly, quietly, with his hands folded behind his back to observe the general patrons that sat together in salt rooms and steam chambers, hot baths and cool baths, it was a mutual feeling, uncomfortable but tolerant.   
  
"And when will we see the shrines?" G’Kar insisted, trying to distract from the idea of wild parties and orgies. Of course he would think on it later as he was often one to do, but, it seemed as though Londo had been crafty enough with their itinerary and for now— according to him, rest and relaxation was in order. "Of course, Mollari." G’Kar sighed in the middle of Londo's long-winded expression over where they were going and why it was important. Londo, as always, moved and acted like a man with a plan. It was one of the few admirable traits about him but an irritating one at that! He was always getting G’Kar into one situation or another for his own benefit.   
  
Knowing that, he caught up to walk next to Londo—not sure whether he hated him or liked him,  _still_. His expression remained tame and unimpressed despite all the beauty and grandeur surrounding them. As they made their way to the back of the house through another set of doors, the air was clear again and the space was suddenly private. Gaudy, ornate tables and benches lined an open-air room. Across the way, an arched doorway opened to a lush garden that overgrew a private courtyard. Centauri food arrangements had already been made with the Narn in mind and G’Kar made sure to take quiet notice of this. Immediately G’Kar loosed the knots on the first layer of leather cloaks that were now feeling too heavy picking up steam in the baths. Without the armor he appeared larger yet in just a tunic and vest. He threw it over the back of a chair before giving the room a fair look over.   
  
"Interesting," was all he said. Centauri design was no doubt impressive for what it was but hardly inspiring for many reasons. Quietly he wondered how many Narn workers it took to put these walls up—how many gods and goddesses did they all have to repent for? "Don't you think a bathhouse decorated with all these entities is a little much? Don't you ever want to bathe by yourself?" He knew very little about what quelled Londo's spirituality—if one could even call it that—about anything they considered to be priceless, if they could even say such a thing.   
  
G’Kar was tightly wound. Long trips to hostile places often did this to him. A part of him was very eager to find a better side of Londo to like, because the ones he had to chose from so far he could only tolerate for so long, and that time was starting to run out. He’d grown defensive over the past twelve hours. He had been very receptive to the idea of the trip before it had happened, but after so long in a strictly Centauri space, he was mentally exhausted. 

As they passed through the columned stone chambers of the property, Londo could see G’Kar pull at his collar and sleeves while his scrutinizing eyes looked anywhere but at him. It occurred to him that he had no idea how Narn physiology would feel in the humid environment. In all those years of occupation it had somehow never proven practical for his people to learn the intricacies of Narn biology. 

The trip out here wasn’t only about G’Kar, he selfishly tried to remind himself. Even if G’Kar intended on having a perfectly awful time, Londo wasn’t about to let a sullen companion stop him from properly relaxing. Each year Londo reserved one of the private chambers of the bathhouse. It might not be big enough for an Imperial orgy, but it was a very secluded space that opened to an enclosed garden full of blooming _stritto_ stone-fruit trees and beyond the walls, the clear blue waters of the channel lapped at the island’s rocky coastline. It was surrounded by a partially covered open air courtyard with plenty of comfortable places to sun oneself or to doze drunkenly in the shade. The tile-lined bath was strategically built halfway into the sunny side of the courtyard so that the water would always be an ideal temperature and so that bathers could choose between the warmer or cooler side. Modern ammenities like temperature and lighting control were cleverly built into the existing structures, but the day was so bright and beautiful no adjustments needed to be made.

Servants scattered as they entered, finishing the presentation of food and drink Londo'd had catered. The spread was well worth the cost, especially as he could’ve sworn he saw G’Kar stop rolling his eyes long enough to take notice of the special arrangements he’d made to have a few Narn delicacies available. He had no idea whether they were even authentic, and he wondered if all his effort was just something else for G’Kar to scoff at.

G’Kar’s comment about the deity statues along the courtyard wall drew his attention away from the food for a moment. “These statues represent the court of the gods of decadence,” he said in a way that suggested he expected G’Kar somehow to have prior knowledge of this. He gestured with both hands at the row of them, framed by creeping vines along the wall. “They symbolize each of the hedonistic aspects of life that we Centauri hold so dear. Even if all else is lost, a man can still find comfort in a strong drink, a good lover, and a rich meal.”

At a certain point he noticed one of the servant’s eyes lingering on them a moment too long. It probably didn’t help that G’Kar was already stripping off layers of clothing, making a show of himself. He did not play the role of subservience well. His low-cut tunic revealed very much of his delightfully spotted chest. If they were playing their courtship by Centauri rules, a lowly bathhouse servant was hardly worthy enough to stare so long at such an exotic and rare thing that Londo coveted deeply. How could he expect a Narn to understand? Indeed, how could he expect G’Kar to understand how deeply Londo coveted him? Something in him he couldn’t yet acknowledge hoped this trip would show G’Kar even a small part of what Londo had no idea how to say.

“Haven’t you spent enough time on that already?” He barked at the young man fumbling with a display of fruits on a gilded tray, too busy gawking at the disrobing Narn to focus on what he was doing. “Just leave it and be gone!” He shooed the rest of them away but for one he took a gamble on and pulled aside. He slipped the servant a small bag of ducats and offered him a second one later if he would keep an eye on the door and forget anything he may see or hear along the way.

When they were at last alone and the grand doors closed, sealing everyone else out, Londo turned back to G’Kar and greedily drank in the sight of him. “Do you recognize any of this?” He asked of the food, playing the perfect diplomat, desperate to find a subject to keep G’Kar’s attention. “I wonder—does Narn cuisine include anything in the way of an aphrodisiac?”


	2. Chapter 2

G’Kar never tried to think about things for much more than they were. Especially if it concerned politicians like Londo - Londo was tricky,   
  
Too tricky,   
  
Tricky enough to never be trusted and for every word to be taken with a grain of salt. He would have died of hypertension by now if Londo had continued on about the sculptures being celebratory. But just as Londo forgot to consider a Narn's preferred climate, G’Kar forgot that his own spirituality was not a shared one. They were quietly but openly observed by staff as he moved through the quarters towards Londo and gestured at the rows of Centauri deities which lined the walls and were present at every column the suite was built with. Something in Londo's tone, condescending or not, made G’Kar reconsider his next judgment.   
  
Instead, the Narn opted for a rarer experience, a compliment.   
  
"The sculptor has my deepest respects…” He eyed a nearby table-top installation most peculiarly because it looked to have more going on than a fight with three men and six arms. G’Kar couldn't help the slight tilt of his head as he gandered long enough to be seen by a young Centauri. Londo had been mindful about the Narn's privacy while G’Kar scoffed at him this whole time. It was only after Londo hustled the servant at the door and made sure the door was locked that it clicked. He waited until after Londo made his way back to him that he simply must  _know_  now because it might be a thing to consort with later.   
  
"That cannot possibly be accurate." He challenged not unkindly. Although G’Kar had said this before in much different circumstances the tone was different. He perfumed his words with a sincerity that he hoped Londo could read. Much to his dismay, Londo did not answer him right away—instead—directed his attention to the spread of food that was surrounding the nude, very puzzling deity casted in gold. He recognized much of it and offered to Londo a delightful hum, the distraction was welcome as he looked over and appreciated the dishes that were selected.   
  
"Londo Mollari I dare suspect you of spying on me in my quiet hours." He said with a grin, red eyes flashing coyly at him as his gaze fell to the heavy coat the man was still wearing. Londo, he suspected, might have been nervous. "The room is not hot to you?" He asked then with honest curiosity. There was still very little he knew about his travel companion. After realizing most of the trouble Londo had gone through to get him here he supposed he could afford a little time and patience to the Centauri who so desperately wished for it. Perhaps a little kindness as well.

Londo realized that he'd yet to slow down once since arriving on the colony. Perhaps he should listen to his own ramblings and embrace the hedonistic life, at least for an afternoon. He offered G’Kar an amused grin at the question and unclasped the brooch at his throat, shrugging off his coat and untying his scarf. He lingered beside the table for a moment and then opted to deliberately drape his coat over the back of the same chair G’Kar had chosen for his.   
  
Feeling a lot looser already in just his waistcoat and blouse, he fished a bottle of brivari out of an ice bucket on the table. "So, you've taken notice of Her," Londo reverently nodded to the statue on the offering table as he twisted the seal on the bottle. The lid popped open and he offered the first glass he poured to G’Kar. Pouring another for himself, he continued. "This is an image of the goddess Li. She is the Divine combination of male and female Centauri, as are many of our deities, although Li’s mythology is notably more sensual. Ah, this is the perfect temperature!" He sipped his brivari and watched for G’Kar’s inevitable reaction to the statue.   
  
Less  _equipped_  species' usually seemed a little taken aback by his peoples' deities. Intimidation, perhaps, although he hoped he hadn't intimidated G’Kar with the display (he hardly expected that he had, after all, the statue had considerably shorter  _brachiarti_  than Li was typically represented with). Maybe it was all a little too forward, at least in an outsider's eyes. He realized that he really had no idea where he stood with G’Kar, even now. The man was so hard to read. All Londo could think to offer against such an opaque attitude was a little transparency.   
  
"We Centauri are a very sensual people," he explained further of the statue. "Li is the goddess of passion—another reminder to us that the physical pleasures of life should be celebrated, not taken for granted." He swilled the rest of his glass and began pouring himself another. At the rate he was going he wondered if he'd be drunk before he'd get a chance to bathe with G’Kar, let alone see him with the rest of his clothes off. 

G’Kar tried to fathom the deity's complex body as Londo explained her place in the hierarchy of gods and goddesses. At the mention of 'pleasure' he looked up at Londo and caught his eyes, the energy that passed between them was quick like lightning (it felt like it, too!). He felt shocked for some reason. G’Kar looked at his feet. He did not expect Londo to be staring him down. No doubt there was tension, neither of them were bold enough yet to talk about it either. Several months had passed since their last encounter alone together, and after that brief but blissful moment their lives returned to nothing but business. Now that he'd had some time to wind down from the long hours in meetings the day before before they'd left for the colony, he realized this vacation they were taking felt like another opportunity. G’Kar processed all that Londo said but held onto it for a moment before responding. There were a lot of gaps across the board between them, but G’Kar was realizing only now that he was ready to try to cross them.   
  
He was stalling, he wasn't sure for how long but it was up to him to make the next move. Just by looking at Londo's fuddling hands he could tell that the Centauri was waiting as well and that he too knew that it was up to G’Kar. The Narn wet his lips and said something off-hand for a moment just to test the steadiness of his own confidence.

"Work-work-work, an ambassador's job is never over, is it? It's been so long for me I'm not sure I remember how to celebrate anything quite like, well,  _sex_. Narns do not have any kind of sexuality that separates us—many of us are celibate and those who aren't just pair off and that is it. The humans call it 'mating for life.' No ceremonies, no celebrations. I've never paired off with my own kind before. I couldn't begin to tell you what the women are like." He said honestly with a shake of his head.   
  
G’Kar then beckoned for another glass of wine as he downed the first to which Londo obliged. It was light on his tongue, crisp, cool, and sweet—somewhat like the food that the humans called 'lettuce'. It was enough to warm him and to make him smile a rare smile. He made sure Londo knew it was for him, his red eyes shining bright as the wine loosened his stiff shoulders. "Mollari, you spoil me. This wine is very expensive as well as all of this food, we should not let it go to waste. Grab the colorful purple ones, let’s take it to the bath—I don't care if there are rules against it." He hummed as he powered through a second glass of brivari.   
  
"More wine too!" He called back to Londo as he slipped behind the half-wall towards the enticing bath. He was already pulling off his tunic and sliding the thick leather garments down his hips. It all came off so quick for how many layers it took to feel comfortable, but here in the hot clear air and the warm silky water inviting him in, how could he resist? His mind wandered  as he waded in gently waiting to settle until Londo found his way in. He couldn't help the sweet smell coming off of his skin in reaction to the bath and the heat, Londo too— his curiosity was eating at him after seeing the statue of Li, although he wasn't sure what could even be done with them. His own differences would soon be known—in fact he was sure his Centauri companion had yet to see his pouch and wasn't sure how to begin explaining any of it. 

This was a side of G’Kar that Londo felt very privileged to see. Had he really never been with a Narn woman? Londo couldn't guess why the thought of it excited him slightly, especially since he knew that G’Kar was no virgin. He thought back to their first encounter together what felt like so long ago, when he'd been too drunk and unprepared to properly please G’Kar, at least the way he would've liked. He still couldn't believe he'd managed to get G’Kar to come out here with him after that sloppy, inexperienced night. He couldn't believe that he had a chance, and more than that, he couldn't believe how badly he wanted to take it.   
  
Thinking about G’Kar slipping out of his clothes brought him back to the moment. As badly as he wanted to find out how far down the spots went, he couldn't help but bashfully keep his eyes to himself for now, even when he heard the disturbance of water as G’Kar entered the bath. Like a true degenerate he wanted to draw it out a little. The anticipation of it was almost as rewarding as the payoff.   
  
Alas, it was time to put modesty aside. Now that there were no other Centauri to impress with his status he began to strip off the rest of his clothes. As he put them aside he retrieved a package from one of his pockets. It was a small gift for G’Kar he'd picked up in secret along the trips back and forth around the colony— a piece of jewelry that looked like a large drop necklace, intended to be worn around the waist and down the back, between the wearer's rows of genitals. It was a sensual gift that a man would buy for a lover rather than an arranged wife. He hoped it wasn't too forward. If G’Kar had been Centauri the gesture would hold a good deal of significance. A man of high status covered his significant others in expensive things to show that he had pride in what was his. Giving G’Kar something like this was a way of showing him that he intended on keeping him around.   
  
He wasn't sure if G’Kar would see the meaning or if he'd even care about the superficial gift. He didn't seem particularly taken with material goods. Londo had purchased it impulsively because the single red stone at the end of the chain made him think of the sparkle in G’Kar’s eyes. He'd decided then that the spotted skin would be so nice topped with copper- and gold-colored baubles.   
  
He tucked the package under his arm and gathered the food and drink G’Kar requested. It all would have been so much easier if he hadn't dismissed all their servants, but he'd rather do it himself like a pauper than tolerate the staring, judging eyes on them. Nude, but still holding his brachiarti wrapped snugly against his body, he at last approached the bath. G’Kar’s naked figure was as splendid to behold as he'd imagined. 

  
"Before we get ahead of ourselves, there is one thing..." Londo found it difficult to choose his next words with his eyes at last drinking in the sight before him. He set down the tray and the brivari and offered out the package. "It's a Centauri design but I thought if you were to wear it backward it might look very handsome on you." His gaze dropped to the spot on G’Kar’s belly where the stone would sit and tried to steal a glimpse of the mysterious pouch organ he'd only heard about in rumors and derogatory jokes.

This was it, this was the moment G’Kar had been waiting for— for quite some time, he had always wondered the same things about Londo and his mysterious  _brachiarti_ —whatever  _that_  meant. Today would mark a new day in history for the two, perhaps, and G’Kar was ready for a third glass of wine by the time Londo rounded the corner and descended down the stairs into the pool room. Nothing prepared G’Kar for the stunning visual difference between them. He tried not to gawk but it was beyond his control. Especially now, when Londo was offering a gift to him and his hands held it just in front of himself—Li's attributes mirrored the same which appeared to be wrapped tightly against himself in such a way—he realized that Londo was not quite as heavy set as he looked in his clothes, and was likely well-equipped by Centauri standards. He wasn't sure where to start. The Narn pulled his mind and vision together long enough to address the small box instead.   
  
"I have to admit, I do appreciate Centauri style. Of course, if I were to ever wear such a thing on my own world, I would be executed." Narns were still relatively isolated from the rest of the galaxy's ideas. They didn't want external influences guiding them away from their groundwork. As much as he loved and cherished his own identity as a Narn, he could not deny the fact that most of his people were living in the dark ages because they did not care to share or to even learn about the universe outside of their own stellar system. Could he blame them? No. But he could certainly pity them for not wanting to make changes that could be more good than bad. Taking the ambassador's chair off-planet had been one of the better ideas he himself had come up with, and he was twice the Narn for doing so. Knowing now what he never knew back then about himself, he faced the fact that he might not ever be able to settle into a normal Narn lifestyle after all of this. His secret—a dangerous one that could have him killed or imprisoned—was that he never cared to live such a life already. And Londo Mollari, an unexpected twist to this whole interstellar adventure, had certainly put obstacles in the way of trying to correct his bad choices before he made them.   
  
But was getting to be with Londo  _really_  a bad choice?   
  
A moment had passed and G’Kar rose out of the water to come find the trinket in Londo's hands. The spots went down to his toes— between them— and everywhere else where there was golden-brown flesh there was clouded black spots both large and small freckling his entire body save for the tawny patch of skin around his abdomen— the pouch. He had more bumps than what all his low-cut robes ever addressed and it almost made him look thorny to the untrained eye. Londo had gotten a good enough look at some of them on one circumstance, but now he'd find the rest of them if he was willing to let his eyes wander farther than they had already.   
  
"I didn't bring anything but myself for you." G’Kar said then, walking through the water towards him. His charisma had found its way back to him and it was easier to be himself now that they were past the awkward point of wondering where the other stood. Londo suggesting that the jewelry would look handsome on him was the last bit of finesse G’Kar needed to feel confident in coming to him. "Will you put it on me? I'm afraid I'm not familiar with these kinds of things. We Narn come from humble beginnings and moreso endings, unless it is treason—" G’Kar offered a bit of a sick smile then, "— then it is a celebration of death."   
  
At that, G’Kar let his eyes wander and he didn't care if Londo caught him doing so either. All cards were on the table, well,  _most_  of them were. The mystery of how two people with such differences as their own would come together was still out there. How would they come together, if ever? Was it even possible?. He wanted to reach out and touch the flesh that braced tightly against the Centauri's body but was mindful of how personal it might be. His pouch was well guarded, a hand always close by the split that opened much larger than it appeared to the eye. It also was the softest part of his body—a killing point that most Narn warriors used to fell their own kind in civil disputes. G’Kar had had his own run-ins with other Narn in his younger years over things that no longer mattered, but he'd been ' _stabbed in the pouch'_  which was comparable to the human phrase, "stabbed in the back". Literally, however, and the scar still remained deep inside of his body— a rough patch of skin in the velvety lining of his most vulnerable parts; his  _achilles_  point.   
  
In the eyes of his people, his worst attribute about it was surviving the vicious attack because it was disgraceful to have a pouch that was not altogether soft. It was not ideal to a female Narn. He would most likely never find a woman of his own species who would put her brood under his care with a scarred pouch.   
  
Not that he cared all that much about it anymore. Londo Mollari provided enough distraction from his own imperfections by making him feel  _handsome_. "Won't you come into the water with me? It is quite nice." He invited again, taking the wine and pouring them both another glass. "I had my reservations but I must tell you, I've never been to a bathhouse until now. You'll have to make sure I get every experience, won't you?" 

"Ah, G’Kar, I never expected you to bring even yourself to me," Londo spoke softly, wistfully. G’Kar’s naked silhouette standing in the pool of water was like a bronze statue unto itself. He'd spent so many years resenting and fearing Narn people, he wondered if the way he felt just staring at G’Kar’s body could make it all fall apart. When he was alone with G’Kar, he found himself almost forgetting to play his role, to wear his masks. When he dreamed of G’Kar, he only awoke more confused than enlightened. It was all so blissful but daunting, although looking across the water at G’Kar now almost made him forget why it daunted him. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

If this all worked out for him, Londo vowed to himself, one day he would count every spot on G’Kar’s body, perhaps even with his lips or his brachs. He smiled broadly at the thought, even broader at the invitation to come closer and adorn him with the jewelry. He'd secretly been hoping G’Kar would ask him to. It was a welcome excuse to be near him. Londo stepped daintily into the water. The bath was the perfect temperature and the jewel-colored mosaic tiles were comfortably cool under his feet. He crossed the water very deliberately, locking eyes with G’Kar despite suddenly feeling a little guarded the closer he got. Holding the waistlet in front of him he unfastened the ornate clasp and let his gaze fall to G’Kar’s body. He had shapely, smooth sides like a Centauri woman, although he knew from what experience he'd had with the man that G’Kar was endowed with something impressive enough in its own way when it wasn't hiding inside his body— another baffling trait about Narn, not that it made G’Kar himself any less attractive.   
  
Londo brought his arms around G’Kar’s waist and hooked the clasp at the small of his back. Then, feeling much bolder now, he let his fingertips linger on G’Kar’s skin and trace their way back around along the edge of the gold chain. G’Kar’s skin was surprisingly soft if not oddly thick, and very addictive to the touch. His hands trailed their way over bumpy, almost knobby hip bones and found their way to G’Kar’s stomach. The red stone looked so fitting where it dangled on the exotic body, glimmering and catching sunlight as it twisted on its gold chain. The skin here was the only place on G’Kar’s body without spots. Staring at it up close, Londo could see what looked like a ripple or flaw in the skin. His hearts skipped a beat. Excitement instantly wracked through him. Impulsively he laid his hand flat against the spot, feeling it gently but with some fervency. 

  
"Is this—?"   
  
G’Kar hoped Londo would show him everything just as much as he hoped that this would be the opportunity he’d awaited to revisit a distant memory they had together, one that felt unfinished. He did not have to be a telepath to know that neither of them felt satisfied and still very hungry. G’Kar was terrible at showing how much this little getaway mattered to him, but by being quiet, calm, and open, perhaps he could express himself better.   
  
As Londo drew nearer and nearer something in the back of his mind caused him to shiver involuntarily. Perhaps it was the newness of it all, or it was the level of intimacy they were starting off at. G’Kar had to remind himself that what had happened after Mr. Garibaldi's birthday party had been far more intimate than standing naked in a pool. As Londo grew close enough for G’Kar to count the number of extremities he carried around himself, the Narn tried to relax and remember back to that same night as the party in the same kind of clarity that he could see Londo in now.   
  
They had-had far too much to drink that night but G’Kar had stopped blaming it on the alcohol a long time ago. Perhaps he had done a poor job in showing Londo that. He was reminded suddenly of the taste of Londo's hungry kiss as if it were yesterday. It was ashy and sweet like smoke and spirits that the humans shared with them in celebration. It had all led up to this point in time now and Londo was trying to understand just as much as he was, he was gambling with stars and risking exposure by having the Narn here, now.   
  
"You're bold, Mollari. I like that about you." He rumbled when the Centauri was close enough to feel his soft hands moving around his narrow hips. The chain was warm from sitting in Londo's hands and he purposely shifted to fill his palm with his hip instead. It felt strange to be wrapped in such luxury but it was the way Londo looked at him that made G’Kar decide that-that was why he liked wearing it the most. "Thank you." G’Kar’s voice was as soft as his expression, they were close enough that all he had to do was whisper. The feeling of his hands left his skin hot and numb to anything else but Londo. By now, his body was fully aware of how close Londo had gotten and it thrummed with excitement and anticipation. He could have leaned in just enough to kiss him, in fact, he tried to but Londo's opportunity was over in a matter of a second.  
  
" _Don't_." The word came so much stronger than his usual tone, suddenly Londo was too close and one of G’Kar’s hands had come out of nowhere to quickly grab the offending hand and pull it away. The overall tone of the mood shifted to near-hostility. G’Kar’s grip on him was hard enough to leave bruises around the dainty wrist which he could have crushed if he didn't have a stronger grip on himself.   
  
"Forgive me," he had to reassure Londo that all was not lost, even the moment was as he tried to calm himself. His body had suddenly flooded with alarm and panic over such a small move. Londo looked confused, possibly hurt, but G’Kar did not feel sorry for guarding himself although he knew that he would have to explain himself somehow. It felt a little melodramatic not to trust Londo after what had happened between them but he could not help himself. It was entirely a reflex. Here Londo was baring all but G’Kar was still holding back.   
  
"It is what you think it is— but, I've broken hands who have touched me in far less conspicuous places and not on purpose. Remember that," he warned him because he discovered that he cared.   
  
_Just go forward, please_ , he thought to himself and hoped for more than anything that he hadn't scared the man off of him entirely. He released Londo's hand and brought it up to his mouth to gently press a soft, lingering kiss across his knuckles. "For you, Mollari, I'll give you that free pass. Only for you." But for now a single touch is all he would get to remember it by.

In a moment Londo was sure he'd blown everything he'd made such effort for. G’Kar’s grasp on his wrist was enough to make him wince. What did he even do wrong? G’Kar’s brief explanation eased his confusion somewhat but triggered a type of deep frustration he'd tried to put aside for the duration of the trip. He was so angry in an instant he could hardly accept the kiss on his knuckles. How could G’Kar have the audacity to show him tenderness after denying him a simple touch? He simply could not see from the Narn's perspective. If he was a more reactionary man— like G’Kar, making mention of broken hands— he felt he could throw back his head and scream in frustration like a tantruming child.   
  
He tried not to jerk his hand away but he pulled it back harder than he could have. Something in the back of his mind with far more conviction than he usually had warned him that he might not get  _anything_  from such a guarded man if he made a scene. Taking a deep breath he turned away and tried to steady himself between reactive, hateful thoughts.   
  
_I could have you arrested right now and bound and_ take _from you what you refuse to give me!_    
No part of him really wanted to do such a thing, but in his anger he wanted to make G’Kar feel as bad as he did.   
  
_You weren't this_ _shy_ _when you were shoving your cock down my throat after that human celebration!_    
He realized slowly that his anger was seated in his desire to earn approval from G’Kar, not to seek revenge on him. That particular memory left him with more questions than answers. He still couldn't figure out  _why_  it had happened, he only knew that they wouldn't be here now if it hadn't. G’Kar was here with him now, so it had to have meant  _something._    
  
"Perhaps another drink, then." His voice was weary and defeated by the time he actually spoke, but he supposed it was a slightly more diplomatic approach than shouting threats and insults. This was what made him a successful politician— the ability to not tell a bastard exactly how much of a bastard he was.   
  
The situation between them felt so tense still that his hands shook as he poured them each another glass of brivari. If Vir was here serving them, he'd be going back and forth between them apologizing for something he hadn't caused. The visual of his long-suffering aide made Londo laugh a bit and ease his nerves. He was smiling again when he turned back to face G’Kar. Looking at him again he knew that whatever G’Kar denied, he only longed for deeper. He'd found the pouch and been pushed away, and so he wanted it now more than anything else. Whatever G’Kar felt the need to hide only made him that much more desirable. 

  
"We should bathe before we're too drunk to get out of the water," he said, still a little more reserved than before. He lowered himself into the bath and sipped his drink. The water was incredibly soothing and he leaned back against the side, bracing his elbows on the edge behind him and at last letting his brachiarti relax and unfurl around his body. "Join me, G’Kar?"

G’Kar wished more than anything that he could regret his reaction but he could not,  _would_  not, possibly ever apologize for guarding himself. Although it seemed ridiculous! Londo Mollari trying to stab G’Kar to death in a bath after they had spent months pining silently after each other? Of course not! How preposterous. G’Kar berated himself mentally as he witnessed Londo shift through several expressions on his face, none of which he wanted to know more about. A few of them he knew, anger, disappointment, possibly even fear— G’Kar knew Fear the way he knew the spots on his body, inside and out. The only thing he could do to right this wrong would be to let Londo in, in time, whether it be several more hours or even days. If the Centauri could wait then he would be rewarded for his patience but until then G’Kar did not wish to leave his company despite his upset.   
  
Even now as G’Kar watched him warily like a skeptical earth-cat might, he could both see and understand that Londo was doing everything in his power to keep cool. The Narn would be lying if he didn't say he was impressed by it, usually by this point, from witnessing past experiences, this was always the part where Mollari blew his top. Vesuvius, as Sinclaire once told G’Kar. A piece of Earth history of an angry volcano that had blown up and taken an entire lifetime with it. He only hoped that Londo would not end up as such. The thoughts that ran through the Centauri's mind were unlike G’Kar’s. All he could do was remain still, poised, and ready, it felt like they had taken several steps back from where they were just moments before the offense, but he could not think of anything to say to counter Londo's hurt and anger.   
  
Finally, with a world-weary sigh, Londo settled into the water and let himself relax in the most perplexing of ways. G’Kar watched and waited even longer, anticipating the unraveling of limbs and wondering how it worked. One, two, three— (he would have to look at the Goddess Li again for comparison), he finished counting to six and by then Londo was calling for him to come relax again. To G’Kar’s surprise Londo had calmed down substantially and it was enough for him to wade over trustingly and settle close— closer than he intended to but there had to be something he could do for the man that wouldn't irritate him any further.   
  
"What do you care to know about me that has you frustrated? Is it my pouch?" It was a soft inquiry, a curiosity, he would not be rough or cruel with the man any more than he already had been but he required some clarity for his own reasons. G’Kar would hit the nail directly on the head if he could.   
  
"I'm sorry if it bothers you. It isn't you— it is just a reaction that is bred into us at a very young age. There are only a few reasons for a Narn to receive physical contact there, but primarily it is either to be killed or to be carried." A pause between them initiated more of an explanation from G’Kar who sighed softly and turned in such a way that he faced Londo fully. "Surely I have tested your patience too much today. You must know I am not here to deliberately waste your time. If that were the case we would have stayed down in the Zocalo to gamble this weekend. I came here with you, for you." The mood shifted. He decided to move forward hard and fast, straight to the point, it was driving G’Kar crazy just the same although he had been very tight-lipped about what was going on inside his own head. "The party—" Distracted—he had seen something move under the water. He tried not to look so obvious about thinking he saw a snake. The tension in his shoulders rose and fell like a sun in a matter of three seconds.  
  
He continued.   
  
"It wasn't a mistake. I thought it was, for a very long time. I was afraid when I came here with you— it is all very clear to me now why I decided to come. I crave you Mollari, in more ways than I have already had. But we have to trust each other on a different level before I can do anything more." Even through the water he could feel the heat of the other man's body, and the appendages, curious as they were, seemed to move with a level of control that fascinated the Narn now that he recognized them to be what they were and not water creatures here to bite them. He was stalling, looking for the words to make a point that the Centauri could understand without giving up the ghost.   
  
"Londo, have you ever had a secret so massive that it would change everything in the way of a future for you if the information fell into the wrong hands? You are a politician, a magnanimous one at that, but, before I can consider anything further I must ask you, can  _I_  trust you? Friend to friend,"   
  
He hesitated to use more intimate words but threw them anyways with a seriousness that would make sure Londo fully understood he wasn't playing a trick.   
  
"Lover to lover?" 

For a moment Londo almost felt certain he was being tricked. None of this made much sense to him. Between G’Kar sitting nicely and being  _civil_  with him to the sudden intimate turn their conversation had taken, it all seemed too good to be true. Nobody he'd ever been close to was this gentle to him unless they wanted something, and whatever they wanted was usually quite costly in one way or another. He let G’Kar speak and tried to ponder his angle. As he listened he found it difficult to see where he was being deceived. It did make sense that he'd be protective of the spot— while Londo didn't usually mind his most sensitive places being handled, he supposed he would have flinched in that moment, too.   
  
It wasn't just that they were naked together for the first time that made the vulnerability between them thick like smoke. Nudity had never made him feel this vulnerable with any other intimate partner. The truth of it was that he'd never cared so much about something like this. He'd never worried about a lover eventually running away from him. He realized that it hurt less when his wives called him a pig to his face than when G’Kar shied away from him in that moment. It felt like he was taking an enormous risk trusting him, but it seemed that G’Kar felt the same way. Trust was funny in that it worked best when it was a mutual effort. Londo knew he was not always a person who could be trusted, and this made him hesitant to trust others. He wondered if this was also the same for G’Kar. Perhaps he'd have to trust him and find out. It was all a matter of wanting it badly enough to take the risk.   
  
He hoped G’Kar wanted it as badly as he did.   
  
"Don't take this as a personal offense, but it certainly wouldn't help my career if certain individuals found out that I was  _involved_  with a Narn ambassador. Indeed, people might not react as easily to this as if I had simply taken a mistress." The mention of the word  _lover_  sparked something in him halfway between excitement and anxiety. Did G’Kar really see that as potential for them? If he didn't consider what happened between them at the party as a mistake, then surely there was hope.   
  
"But I'm not making decisions about you based on what my political rivals would think," he said after another moment's consideration. "If you will have me as your lover, G’Kar, then I would be very happy to have you as mine." He punctuated this by picking an hors d'oeuvre from the tray beside them and offering it out for G’Kar to eat from his fingertips.   
  
"Even though it goes against everything I know, I trust you, G’Kar... I feel it may even go deeper than that..."


	4. Chapter 4

G’Kar wanted to be delighted to know they were on the same page and that he even considered things to go much farther than they already had but in light of their mutual feelings being revealed was the unveiling of a whole new set of problems and complications that came with it. Londo had wives, and, they both represented their respective homeworlds and were expected to do so with great integrity. G’Kar felt caught between excitement and disappointment and, instead of being open about it, chose to keep a guarded expression. No need to upset what little private time they had together. No need to waste more time when this bathhouse was theirs for the moment. "It is dangerous to consider all the things I have thought of doing with you, to you,  _here_ ,” was all he could say, but ended it with a gentle enough grin.   
  
As Londo offered the ripe fruit that was filled with flowers and a rich sweet cream G’Kar simply leaned forward to take it off his fingertips with soft lips. He chuckled gently as he leaned back. "We have an agreement, then." He swallowed the delightful treat before mirroring the Centauri's gesture by offering Londo the same taste and opportunity as he held up the fruit. He had yet to tell Londo of its powerful aphrodisiac properties. Most off-worlders were heavily affected even more so than the Narns who invented it. He debated telling the man about the customs of his own kind but decided against it for the sake of not wanting to overwhelm Londo.   
  
His attention was affixed to the gentle rippling of water around them, eyes curiously following the shadows which moved underneath the water with all the subtleties of a predator afoot. He wanted to see them, to feel them, he wanted to know whatever world it was that Londo was a part of and he wanted to be a part of it as well. He wanted to understand everything about the man that he didn't already know because, quite frankly, he did not care for the politician that he was—he had more interest in the man that he was when no one was watching. G’Kar took a moment to consider everything that had come up between them and decided that he could most certainly take Londo's word as it was— if it ended up proving to be a mistake then he would be the fool. At least then the secret would be dead at last and G’Kar would not have to continue living the lie he had been living since he was seventeen.   
  
"The Centauri have a word for these,  _brachiarti_?" The accent was taken into consideration, he tried to pronounce the foreign word as well as he could but still felt a little sheepish about it. "I don't know anything about them. Will you show them to me?" 

Maybe it was the last glass of brivari beginning to make itself known, but Londo was already feeling less reserved. He had heard gossip on Babylon 5 that the Narn ambassador had a way of charming his way into off-worlders' beds, and Londo was beginning to see why. There was an edge to some of the words that excited him— in particular the thought of what G’Kar might mean by what he'd like to do to him— but he also couldn't help but revel in the attention. There was a twisted part of him that completely enjoyed being the center of G’Kar’s world, even just for this afternoon. His smile was intoxicating and sweeter than the brivari. Londo found his eyes lingering on the spotted collarbones and shoulders, probably noticeably so, but he hungrily took all of it in.   
  
He could've melted into the water when G’Kar fed him the pretty little fruit treat. He met his eyes as he took it and relished the look he received back, like G’Kar had something very interesting on his mind. Everything about this felt so good, he was even pleasantly surprised by the sweetness of the Narn hors d'oeuvre. As he became more relaxed and let his body move as it wished in the refreshing bath, he could see G’Kar’s eyes drop to the water and his expression take on the same baffled look he'd been wearing before they took their clothes off. Londo couldn't help but laugh out loud when G’Kar finally said something.   
  
"Ah, my dear G’Kar," he said, hoping G’Kar didn't think he was being mocked. "So, you want to be introduced?" It was more whimsical than he'd imagined something like this being, but he found it was fun to be candid with him. Londo let his arms drop and he leaned back into the water, sinking into it until it came up to his neck. Then he raised his brachiarti out of the water, all six at once, and waved them gently like flowers blown in a light wind. He turned them so G’Kar could see both sides of the spade-tipped heads. Londo had always felt his were especially shapely. He hoped G’Kar would agree, fearing he'd instead think they were absolutely horrifying after seeing them up close.   
  
"In the ancient days before Centauri were civilized, men used to go around with them displayed all the time," Londo explained. The attention on them was more than a little exciting, and he found them leaning toward his intriguing and handsome companion without him even trying. Finally he dipped his lowest right back into the water and let it slip quickly into G’Kar’s hand. The contact was pleasant and Londo sighed contentedly.   
  
"What  _was_  that delightful little thing you fed me?" He asked, rubbing against G’Kar’s hand tenderly.

_Ah, my dear G’Kar…  
  
_ 'Introduced' was an interesting way to describe it. He did not know any other way to ask for it himself— they were so different in ways that fascinated G’Kar more than it horrified him but then again he had the reputation of being a libertine and it did not go without some truth. His tastes were unlike most Narn but what he liked he liked sincerely, and whoever he loved he loved sincerely, and so forth with his hatred for the Centauri, he did so quite sincerely. He still did not understand the attraction that he felt for Londo Mollari, it was baffling but true! Here they were right now. How?  _Why_?   
  
He couldn't understand the sleepless nights thinking about all the reasons 'why' (none of which mattered or made sense anymore) or all the long meditation sessions that were devastated by the intrusive thoughts of Mollari's hot mouth on him. It did not matter who or what Mollari was, he belonged to G’Kar now in the most intimate of ways. He would keep him jealously, possessively as long as he could.   
  
Devotion, alright.  _Desire_.   
  
The brachiarti rose out of the water and turned for the Narn as if sentient enough to answer his questions. G’Kar could not help the sudden influx of spots that clouded his tan cheeks— although they were much more pale than the black spots that covered the rest of his body, they were suddenly visible, however briefly. It was either shyness or shock over the actuality of it all that brought them out. But, it only took a moment for him to know that he liked what he saw even though it felt like some kind of fever dream.   
  
He never imagined a day happening in  _his_  own life where he would be sharing a bath with the Centauri Ambassador who, in turn, was synchronized swimming with six friends.

"Impressive, you are quite the athlete Mollari!" And he laughed a warm, husking laugh at that while reaching out to grasp the man around his shoulders with his own and to pull him close against him. His strength was great even when he was being gentle but even he could feel Londo's breath leave his lungs as he got pulled in hard. G’Kar was happy, relaxed, and quite easy to read, but most of all, balanced. Even now when Londo dared to slip into G’Kar’s resting hand he simply glanced down before giving it a gentle squeeze in the water.

"Does it feel good the way you have made me feel good?" G’Kar’s teeth were against his right ear, hissing the drunk words in slurred serpentine syllables. The brivari was as thick as molasses in his blood and he had consumed more than the modest 'two is enough’ serving by eating three, possibly four (he didn't know how many times Londo fed him but he wished he hadn't stopped). "We should stop eating the _Lorn'Mi_ , you'll be like this for days if you eat anymore." He teased him because it was easier to be open with him now. He ran a finger down his chest, below the water, and here against a soft exposed belly he traced wide, lazy circles into it, his knuckles brushing against soft grey and black hair and the brachiarti that were near-by.   
  
"The Lorn'Mi is a powerful aphrodisiac, often used to elevate our— a Narn's— senses. We are thick-skinned both literally and figuratively, although I feel as though it helps for both of those problems. I hope you enjoy them as much as I do... You feel remarkable against my hands."

The more G’Kar touched him, the more Londo wanted. Those hands on him were electrifying. He pressed back against every place G’Kar touched him, leaning into his caress. His brachiarti, now very encouraged by the affectionate attention, eagerly reached out for G’Kar’s body, rubbing against anything and everything.   
  
"Ah, G’Kar, you do feel good. You feel..." One found a knobby hip bone it particularly liked and it rubbed itself frantically there, twitching beyond his control at the sudden heavy contact. He'd never felt this good just from touching and being touched. Then again, most of his lovers had seldom taken the time simply to relax and enjoy each other. He loved the stark visual contrast of G’Kar’s dark, spotted hands against his own milk-colored skin.   
  
"So, the Narn do have  _some_  sense of sensuality," he said of the aphrodisiac, feeding them each another despite G’Kar’s warning. In this very moment Londo  _wanted_  the feeling to last for days. He wanted it to last forever. He had no idea when exactly he'd gone from hating G’Kar to desiring him so badly he couldn't begin to think straight. It must have been very sordid for the two ambassadors to be together like this. Each of their governments might call it an ultimate perversion, and each government was likely to have them taken out and executed for what they were currently doing. In some ways the thought made it more exciting.  _Everything_ made it more exciting. Every inch of his skin that G’Kar touched felt like it was tingling.   
  
Londo moved his hand like he'd just remembered he had the additional appendage, and he trailed his fingers over the bumpy shoulders and up G’Kar’s neck to his face. He touched the bony structure around his oddly deep-set ears, then brought his hand to hold G’Kar’s strong jaw.   
  
"I want you," he whispered, meeting those piercing red eyes and sending a shiver down his spine. "I want you in the same way I had you before—" his brachiarti perked up even more, responding to the brutal memory of having his mouth fucked— "I want you in any way you will have me." At last he couldn't help himself any longer and he pulled G’Kar even closer by his shoulders, his brachs wrapping tightly around the spotted torso as Londo pressed a gentle, tentative kiss onto his lips.   
  
Kissing him was more delicious than the treats or the wine, and he sighed against G’Kar’s cheek. His brachiarti were on the move again, rubbing the small of G’Kar’s back like they were expecting to find what he'd find on a Centauri woman, then quickly moving on to look for something even better. A few came down to study the delightful curve of G’Kar’s ass and hips while his lower right— his favorite— slipped between their bodies to find friction between G’Kar’s legs. He sighed again to discover that the Narn's equally mysterious sex was still hidden away and the head of his brach circled over the spot teasingly.   
  
"Tell me what I can do for you, my sweet," Londo spoke softly into G’Kar’s ear. "Perhaps you might enjoy a massage?"


	5. Chapter 5

It was better than G’Kar ever imagined it would be. It was incredible, enough that every light touch or heavy caress sent his head careening backwards to moan softly at how good Londo ( _all_  of him) felt. "Don't stop." He murmured quietly as a leg slid over Londo's lap and the he straddled him in such a way that he could hold him closer, their chests and bellies seamless together as he wrapped himself around him.   
  
G’Kar rolled against his lap in slow, sensual moves, his hips moving the same dizzying languid circles that an exotic dancer's would. It encouraged his own arousal to swell, his _dak_ tight and hard in his abdomen. The brach that managed to find its way between their bodies only sought to make more out of the situation. The soft touches were obliged as G’Kar relaxed and let it rise up between them, a massive and intimidating cock poked into his lover's stomach as he rocked against him slowly, his hands coming to rest at the back of Londo's neck as he pulled him back in for a less than chaste kiss.   
  
This time, Londo didn't taste like human cocktails but his mouth was still just as sweet as G’Kar could remember it. He may have been too drunk to remember all the details to how they ended up in the Narn's quarters but once Mollari dropped to his knees that is where G’Kar failed to forget everything. In fact, it had haunted him for many months after. Up until now it had only been fantasy but listening to Londo croon for him made it all that much more real. Oh, how he had waited for this moment to arise! How he had ached with pain thinking it would never happen again, but here they were.   
  
"Mollari, I want you too. In all ways." He growled against his lips, his hands snaking through the stiff crest of hair which he grabbed hard and pulled, crunching it as he yanked the man forward into another biting kiss. G’Kar was a passionate lover, as generous as he was selfish about it, and demanding— as he had been that night when he insisted Londo show him how good he could make the Narn feel. There was no time to regret the single past experience of having him. He wished now that he had stripped his clothes off of him that night at the party. G’Kar wished he would have taken the Centauri to bed and fucked him just as hard as he had his mouth, until he screamed his name and begged him to stop because he couldn't come anymore.   
  
Perhaps he would have his chances now, or, being the sadist that he was, might very well leave Londo begging for more. His Lust was greater than his Might however, and the deep, tongue-filled kisses that he gave and wanted back from Londo suggested that his very own disciplines may not be strong enough this time.   
  
As the brachs slipped around his body and moved over his ass he couldn't help but moan, the thick cock that came up between them was harder than the tiles that G’Kar kept grinding Londo into with every move. There was no telling how much time had passed as the Narn covered his lover in wet and hungry kisses, tasting and biting at his shoulders and nosing into his neck to breath him in deep before kissing him again.

  
Although the pursuing limbs could not find entry points on G’Kar’s back as they roved his spotty skin, they would find his bumpy, thorny spine which protruded in a hard line of pale bone. He liked to think it was much more satisfying for the Centauri to feel, the friction of touching him alone had to be better than anything else he may have experienced (or so he thought with confidence). He liked to think he was better than any of Mollari's dreadful wives for him to risk everything to be here. This thought alone is what drove G’Kar to agree to a massage between hungry, wet kisses.   
  
"I don't want anyone else touching me but you." He said breathlessly then, his hands loosening up on Londo's hair so he could lean back and look at him. The man was blushed all over, his eyes misty with a need that G’Kar recognized as his own. For show (and purely to tease Mollari) he grabbed his own cock and gave it a lazy stroke, head tipping back as he allowed a soft, pleased sigh to escape himself as he did so again and again, the organ only growing more as it slid out from his body like a monster and eventually split into two, forked like a snake tongue.   
  
He did not feel self-conscious of their differences either—in fact it only added to the sensuality of it all. It felt incredible to be with someone like Londo. His attraction for the man continued to spiral to a point it might have been out of control but G’Kar found himself caring less and less about that and more about all the things he could do with the man.   
  
The muscles to his stomach relaxed to a point that the pouch was much more obvious and more pronounced the hotter he got just by touching himself. He had abandoned touching Londo altogether except to wrangle one of the Centauri's hands and guide it to the bulges behind the pouch just above his cock. His dak were throbbing the way Londo's hearts were, wild and frantic with need. He was struck then with the desire to feel Londo in his most vulnerable of places, but one thing at a time, even now he'd take it slow by guiding a hand to touch him there, nothing else.   
  
"Squeeze." G’Kar breathlessly directed, but his tone of voice sounded more like he was begging for it— inviting him to touch more than he had just hours ago with his hands. They should have gotten out of the water long ago and the massage tables felt like they were light-years away. 

Nothing was more seductive than watching G’Kar handle himself once his cock finally decided to show. Londo knew already that it was very deceptive at first, seeming subdued when it first appeared but becoming more impressive with each languid stroke of G’Kar’s hand. Londo groaned and his brachiarti rubbed frantically against any nicely textured thing they could find. G’Kar’s spine was especially delightful and the ones trailing up and down his back trembled. He seemed to recall asking G’Kar if he wanted a massage, but that felt like lifetimes ago. He wondered if they would ever make it out of this bath. The water was beginning to feel a little tepid as the sun had moved considerably in the sky since they'd entered, but he felt like he could sit in an ice bath and still be hot watching G’Kar touch himself.   
  
And then his hand was being grabbed and directed to an area he'd been shooed away from before, and he met G’Kar’s gaze like he couldn't believe it was true. Cunning red eyes glinted back at him and he obeyed the request to squeeze. It was a very unfamiliar thing to experience— he could feel what seemed at first like pair of very large birds' eggs under the surface of loose skin. The area felt noticeably softer than it had been when he'd been so brash earlier. Then at once it struck him what he was handling. It turned out the Narn were one of those species' who carried their testes in an incredibly prone place. A Centauri would hope that his would never be held so easily since it would probably mean he'd been drawn and quartered. The stunning difference between them made him sigh and shudder.   
  
Londo cupped them in his hand and squeezed them, softly at first. He studied G’Kar’s face, trying to figure out what he was doing by reading his expression. He tightened his grip and it was the  _sound_  G’Kar made that showed him he'd made a good move. His brachs all wrapped around G’Kar’s body and urged him closer, and he squeezed tighter and twisted his hand. He found himself groaning at the same time as G’Kar. It was so thrilling to do it to him he wondered if it was the Narn aphrodisiac or the way G’Kar arched his back and thrust his hips that made him feel so drunk on the man.   
  
He paused for a moment, trying to keep himself together. There was so much more pleasure to be had with G’Kar, he didn't want to tip over the edge just yet. Giving another tight squeeze he leaned away slightly and gave G’Kar a wicked look.   
  
"I like these little eggs of yours. You'll find that mine are deep inside me here, should you ever feel the need to dissect me!" He pointed to the approximate spot under his ribs, laughing jovially, feeling energized and excited from all the contact. "Honestly, G’Kar, it seems like a much safer place for something so valuable." He laughed out loud at himself again, comfortable enough to tease the man like a complete fool. 

Had G’Kar been crueler and less loving to the man before him, he would have punched a hole through his chest right then to find them. He would have torn them out along with his hearts had he been more apathetic to his own Fate. Instead, the lurk of discontent over his life as a whole swarmed him like a killer hive both unexpected and powerful. He felt uncomfortable quite suddenly and gently pulled his head back, his hands sliding away from him. Londo's laughter was too loud, each barking sound stinging like a hornet, over and over again. What was harmless teasing to Londo was a Narn insult in such a way that G’Kar felt compelled to be upset with him over it and he tried to reason with it quietly knowing that Centauri were  _stupid_  when it came to sensitivities— downright dull about it. At least it was G’Kar’s opinion of them whenever they managed to cross him in some way. How was Londo to know how personally the casual comment wounded him?  
  
G’Kar held his breath hoping to choke to death on his words. He wanted to tear him down. He wanted to break his pride the way he broke the flawless seam of black hair on Mollari's head. Hitting him upside the skull had never been a thought up until now to shut him up. Londo didn't have a chance to defend himself and G’Kar knew it—he knew it and so he fought it as hard as he could. Livid did not even begin to describe the deep expression in his eyes, pupils flared in a wild but silent rage, almost black. His face was set in stone, it was the hearth which contained the fire inside of it and the smoke just fueled his heart on the matter.   
  
"Is it?" He wondered sharply, eyes narrowing keenly on Londo. The Narn was seeing him as a threat just as he had the first time they met. The euphoria wore off quickly and the fire in his eyes turned to ice without a blink. All movement ceased from the Narn, shame and disappointment in  _himself_  filled him and weighted him down until his feet were on the ground again. "Nothing on me is valuable, you should not  _rob_  me of my pride Mollari!" His voice was raised, hostile, and his eyes seemed darker yet as he all but snarled at the man before moving off, up, and out of the water. He snapped the robe up off the bath hook and disappeared around the inset wall. Gone but most certainly not forgotten.   
  
He threw open the sun-filled parlor doors to get some fresh air coming in so he could clear his head a little. His agitation was reasonably unreasonable and yet he was sure he didn't have to sleep with Londo Mollari to be executed, he just had to tell the right secret to the wrong person and have it ordered. Centauri were all the same, he figured, and decided to sulk outdoors while Londo arranged whatever a 'massage' was— up until today he had never experienced it.   
  
Then again, the Narn were an incredibly numb species from the outside so it was a waste of time for something so impractical to be practiced. He agreed because it involved Mollari's hands which he craved on so many different levels. Even now he battled with the conflict that it was either a classic set-up, a carefully diverted one at that— or – maybe G’Kar was just looking too far into the insult and being ignorant about it by choice?   
  
"Mollari, hurry up with that massage before I change my mind."   
  
He wanted to cut his virility out and to watch him bleed to death at his feet, victorious and superior at long last. Such a dramatic idea (he  _knew_  it was), but sometimes Londo just had that side to him that drew out the worst in those he surrounded himself with. What was worse, G’Kar decided then, was that he  _wanted_  Londo Mollari even more so than to strip him of his 'Valuables'. But he would wait ,and that would be the part that would slowly kill Londo he figured, and he would drag it out as long as he could just to see how much the Centauri could endure before he broke.   


It all fell apart so fast. One moment he was holding G’Kar by the eggs and thinking about all the fun things they could do together, and the next moment he was watching G’Kar walk away and wondering what he'd even done wrong,  _again._  His brachiarti sagged disappointedly. G’Kar ran so hot and cold, it was driving him to madness. He couldn't take this! His _body_ couldn't take this! Frustrated, he rose from the water, grumbling to himself. He followed G’Kar, thrusting his arms through the sleeves of his robe and tying it at his waist with agitated, fumbling hands.   
  
That was the fault at the heart of the Narns— they had no idea what it was they actually wanted as a whole. He stood before G’Kar in the sunny sitting room for a moment, giving him a sour look, but he was too bewildered by it all to come up with a proper insult. A soft breeze caused the light, hanging tapestries lining the walls to flutter softly as they silently stared at each other.  
  
"I wish I knew your true feelings, G’Kar!" He spat out instead, gesticulating wildly as he spoke. His brachs tightened somberly around him at the heated exchange. "Do  _you_  even know?"   
  
With that, he turned and made his way to the doors. He had to clear his head before he said something truly spiteful. G’Kar had the capacity to make him feel a little too vengeful. He knew it could have difficult consequences if he let that vengeance cloud his decisions.   
  
"I am going out before I do something else to offend you. If I were you I would not consider leaving this room." He called back coldly before slamming the doors.   
  
It was cooler in the halls of the massive bathhouse. He knew the chambers well from so many prior visits, and he walked with purpose despite being preoccupied. Eventually he became aware of himself and tried to slow down, looking around to distract himself from recalling every problematic thing G’Kar had ever done to him and working himself into a worse mood.

In only his robe, his status was far more subtle and he found that he blended in among the other bathers more easily than he usually would. In a way it was refreshing not to be smiled and nodded at by every passerby and be expected to return the same every time. He missed that, among many other simplicities of his youth. Every day of his life was so confusing and demanding, which was why he'd taken this vacation and why he'd brought G’Kar, but he'd been so caught up in emotions for the man he'd forgotten that G’Kar was the most confusing and demanding problem of all.   
  
Footsteps suddenly approaching him from behind made him realize that he was once again too caught up thinking about this whole troublesome affair. He whirled around to face his approacher to see that it was only the servant he'd bribed to watch the door. The young man was breathless but greeted him formally.   
  
"Sir... Ah, your hair..." His eyes rose to the crest but then dropped back down respectfully. "I'm sorry, there's a problem with your Narn servant, sir..."


	6. Chapter 6

G’Kar was waiting at the table when the door flew open and the same servant that he'd caught looking too long earlier was now staring at him again, this time much less discreetly. He closed his robe quickly to cover up and sat upright in his chair at the intrusion. He was told not to leave the room, that it would be safer to stay inside (for once, G’Kar listened) – yet it proved to be no good.   
  
"What is this?" the servant said, voice raising in suspicion, an accusatory finger pointing at the Narn. G’Kar would be lying if he said it didn't hurt to be looked at as if he were an animal but it also came as no surprise to him. He did not recognize the insult he was projecting to the Centauri male who seemed more offended by the fact that he was dressed in a robe.   
  
"Take that off at once! You are robbing the Ambassador, I saw it there—" The servant's eyes were quick and very keen as they glared down at his waist. The jewel was certainly big and bright enough to catch any eye. The Narn stood up and clenched his teeth.   
  
"I did no such thing, this is ridiculous. I demand to see the Ambassador at once!" G’Kar snapped as he stood his ground.   
  
"You aren't in any position to be making any demands, Narn. Not even to me. Remove those robes— you have soiled them and they should be burned,  _immediately_. I will have the guards fetch you now,  _thief_. Wait until the Ambassador finds out - he will probably want to kill you himself." The man said with a sneer, clearly he felt that he had been victorious in whatever it was that he had done.   
  
G’Kar, alone, now faced a crowd of three more Centauri who gathered to witness all the noise that the servant was making. He said nothing and held his head up high above the shorter Centauri. He stalled for time, he would kill them if they even dared to touch him but he would try to avoid conflict as long as he could.   
  
For Londo's sake.   
  
The least he could do was save Mollari's honor in all of this— this could be his way of apologizing although it would come with a great price. "If you are so inclined to see me dead by his hand then let the Ambassador decide what he will do with me, then." He bargained in flawless Centauri, hands up and defenseless, calm on the surface even though his heart was racing beneath all the thick skin. 

Londo followed the young servant hurriedly back to the private suite to find a dreadful scene taking place. The first thing he determined, at least, was that G’Kar was unharmed, but he was scantily clothed and surrounded by Centauri servants.   
  
"Sir!" One of them whom Londo recognized from earlier turned to him and pointed an accusing finger at G’Kar. "Your beast is stealing from you! I've seen it there, he's trying to conceal it by soiling Centauri clothing!"   
  
Leave it to G’Kar to get himself into trouble in such a short time. Londo met his eyes across the crowd. The Narn was tense but confident. His look said,  _Well, Mollari?"_  There was only one thing he could do in a situation such as this, but luckily he was  _very_  good at it.   
  
"What is your name, young man?" Londo asked the servant.  
  
"Giunia, of House-"   
  
"I don't care about who you serve." Londo cut him off. "Exactly what do you think you're doing in my private suite?"   
  
The young man stuttered. "Well, I... Sir, the Narn is stealing your—"   
  
"The Narn," Londo lied with utmost confidence, "Carries my valuables on his person to prevent them from being stolen from thieving servants that would break and enter private rooms." He looked the servant over and shook his head disappointedly. "Giunia is a grand name for a worm."   
  
"But... Sir," the young man continued, averting his eyes politely and blushing luridly at what he was about to say. "Why then is he... naked?"   
  
Londo sighed and rolled his eyes, shooting the other servants and G’Kar a knowing look—  _Can you believe this guy doesn't know?_  It was all part of an elaborate act as he stalled, trying to come up with a believable answer. As soon as he had it he put his hand on the servant's shoulder and gestured for him to lean closer like he was about to share a shocking revelation.   
  
"My boy, I keep him naked whenever I can! It makes them far more aggressive when provoked. They’re very instinctual, you know." He whispered in a grave tone of voice, just softly enough that only the servant could hear. "If I hadn't come in here to break this up, he probably would've torn your throat out with his own hands just for _looking_ at something that belongs to me."   
  
The servant nodded reverently, his eyes growing wide. It was almost too easy, Londo thought to himself. Then he saw the boy quickly glance up to his hair, which he determined by now must have been mussed in some way, and Londo gave him a hard and distracting smack on the shoulder he'd been holding.   
  
"I will forget the name of the servant who tried to rob me. You should hope all the colleagues you brought in here with you will do you the same courtesy. If word of this got out, it could hurt your chances of having a successful career." Londo said the last words with a bitter smugness, and then he shooed the servants away again, a little less politely the second time.   
  
"Pah! The service in some places these days!" He shouted after them and slipped the doorman another handful of ducats for his loyalty on the way out.   
  
At last he returned to G’Kar, anxious even now that they were safe. He desperately regretted leaving him alone. It was probably a foolish idea to come to a public place like this with him, but he’d been too eager to spend time with the man when he’d planned the trip to consider the cost to his reputation. He had the power to tell ridiculous lies to servants who would never question him, but the cost was his privacy, at least in Centauri spaces. But it didn't matter now. He was alone with G’Kar again and this time he was going to  _charm_  him whether he liked it or not.   
  
"So, what did you say to them to keep them from summoning a guard?" Londo asked, impressed that G’Kar had managed to hold his own. He hoped the excitement hadn't completely ruined the rest of their plans for the day. He really wanted to pick up where they left off. He needed it. "You deserve that massage now, don't you, my lovely?"

There was something about Londo Mollari and the way he handled himself in front of an angry mob of Centauri that made G’Kar find some shred of respect for the politician that he was. Although the Narn had spent his entire life detesting Centauri and their hedonistic ways of life here he was, standing across the room from one he was willing to protect the status of. They could spit and slander him to his face but they didn't know his name - he would never give them that kind of power by speaking against Londo and confirming his own status in the process.   
  
He thought himself mad during the servant's short-lived invasion - even the other Centauri who came in to see what his noise was all about looked the other way when Londo arrived on scene.  _They are so weak they cannot even stand up for themselves,_  he thought as he passed a look to Londo who passed one of his own in exchange. The servant's desire to be more than what he was enlightened G’Kar and he could see it was out of jealousy more than anything— he wanted to be Londo's servant over some  _Narn_. It was basic Centauri ambition. The boy looked most hurt to be insulted then dismissed. Londo's threats that came much further reassured G’Kar that their presence together would no longer be a problem, at least here in the bath house. They may as well stay as late as they wanted to, they would get no other opportunity elsewhere.   
  
He waited until they were alone and safely locked away from the eyes of the uninvited visitors to relax for Londo again. "I said nothing to them, I am not afraid. Let them think what they will of me, their opinions were made the moment they saw me." G’Kar pitied them in some way, he had always considered himself greatly spiritual despite his ego which fought him on most matters as far as 'Reason' was concerned.   
  
"Mollari, what you learn about me today, no matter how small the details seem to be for you, will cost me greatly if my people learn any more about me than they already know. I don't like it when you tease me about my vulnerabilities, it makes me unsteady." If they were to hold a truce between them then G’Kar would try to be more open with him so that these private moments would not cost so much from their time.   
  
G’Kar could admit to wasting so much of it. There was little else he could do to get it all back but to start and to not stop. His mind drifted so easily back into the throes of passion when Londo's lips and his entire body was all over him. A small grin split the somber face he had been sporting even after the servants were ushered out, a thought resurfaced of how strong Londo's hands were.    
  
"They are not  _eggs_ by the way, calling them such suggests that I am a  _hatcher_ , a female. It is an insult, actually." He mentioned at long last though there was no venom in his words this time and he spoke light-heartedly of the dispute that got them into this mess in the first place. "They are not eggs," he repeated, "- they are _dak_." He realized he was stalling, unsure of how to begin to speak words he could hardly admit to himself, internalized shame etched into him like a tattoo on his skin. He spoke as genuinely as he could so that Londo could truly understand the gravity of what he was about to say. “Londo… The last time I was touched here—,” he pressed a palm against his belly but met Londo’s eyes, “It was not the touch of a lover. To this day, there is a scar deep inside. You must understand, on my world, to have survived such an attack is considered a disgrace.”

He let the moment fall into silence so that maybe Londo would have a chance to absorb any of what he was telling him. He kept it short for Londo’s sake and continued on trying to rekindle the fire that had started not too long ago. 

  
"Our differences... do you like them?" G’Kar felt a little timid in asking Londo about his 'eggs', he was not sure what kind of an answer he would get. He chanced trying to move back into the mood by bringing it up again but in a different light. "I enjoyed your hands on my dak." G’Kar continued with a wan smile as he gravitated towards Londo, his body language open and accepting again. He was trying very hard to break past his own barriers and he quietly begged the gods for Londo to have the patience in all the galaxies combined for him. He would make the wait worth it.   
  
"I liked it when you twisted them. Your hands are so soft but strong. I am glad you liked doing it to me." He knew Londo preferred soft things over rough with the Narn's body being one of the few exceptions. "I want to show you so much more… I want to give you something I know you’ll really like." G’Kar had slipped around him and whispered against his other ear now, “—I'll give it to you, in exchange for an entire night with me... and a massage, of course." His hands slid down Londo's sides invitingly, his fingertips ghosting over the bulging brachs wrapped tight under his robe. He peeled away from Londo somewhat reluctantly and moved off toward the table where he disrobed and waited for him to give G’Kar what was promised. 


	7. Chapter 7

It had all happened so fast, it was a little overwhelming, but if G’Kar was happy with him again, Londo wasn't about to complain. He was grateful for the small explanation, even more so that G’Kar was ready to keep going despite what had happened to him. He could not claim to know the trauma G’Kar had experienced, but he could empathize. At the very least he could understand how difficult it must be for G’Kar to speak the truth about it. It must have been painful. Narn were so  _sensitive_ , if perhaps not physically then emotionally. The Centauri were the complete opposite— sensitive to the slightest physical pleasure but emotionally callous. In the end he was simply glad that G’Kar trusted him even though he'd just demonstrated that he was a magnificent liar. Teasing hands at his sides warmed him again and he caught himself smiling.   
  
Letting G’Kar make himself comfortable he returned to his coat on the chair and fished through the pockets for the very special massage oil he'd brought along with him. This one was far too luxurious and expensive to trust the staff to arrange for him, so he'd carried it himself. The ornate bottle glimmered in the light of the setting sun. The antique bathhouse had been cleverly modernized so as not to distract from the intentional aesthetic— holographic projectors filled the chamber with perfectly soft candlelight after a simple adjustment of the ambience controls. Londo got everything ready and brought in another round of drinks and hors d'oeuvres. This time he selected a tray of  _scarp_ , an equally potent Centauri aphrodisiac he'd selected in hopes that it would have a similar effect on Narn physiology. He fed one to G’Kar when he returned to him and showed off the cut glass bottle.   
  
"This is a rare oil extracted from the fruit of a tree that only grows on Earth colonies. It's called 'almond.'" He uncapped the bottle and let G’Kar smell it before doing so himself. "Ah! But you'll find that it's been infused with warming herbs from both yours and my homeworlds. Hopefully that's not something you'd consider sacrilegious." Londo gave him a moment to consider it and shrugged off his robe as well. The air was just right and he was determined to make G’Kar relax with him once again. He hoped at least he'd have the chance to make him feel  _nice_  after all this. 

The scarp that was eaten off Londo's fingers yet again had been greatly underestimated. Narns were sensitive from the inside out while Centauri were from the outside in. It only made sense that the hors d'oeuvres Londo was feeding him would destroy his better judgment in a matter of seconds.    
  
"Mollari, you feel so good," G’Kar hummed thinking that the man's hands were all over him already. Londo had yet to touch him but his skin was already prickling all over as if he caught a chill. He felt suddenly warm— the scarp was potent and quick-acting as it turned every subtle smell into a perfume and the low lights that Londo had set into warm yet distant fires. G’Kar felt his body sinking deep into a soft mattress as the aphrodisiac wove ideas and intentions over his stresses and worries, wrapping them in silk and pushing them down, down, down. Far away for now and in its place rose a voracious appetite that compelled G’Kar beyond reasoning. The Lorn'Mi was a powerful aphrodisiac but it wasn't nearly as strong as the Centauri herbs that grew as wild and fast in his blood as it did in the soil.   
  
"My heart is pounding so hard, so  _fast_. Is that normal? I feel as though I've finished an entire bottle of brivari on my own." He said then with a happy chuckle as his hands reached out to grip the corners of the pad, his nails digging into it a little, almost hard enough to shred the soft fabric beneath him. "This scarp is incredible!" He exclaimed. "I can feel everything—even here—" He ran his fingers over Londo's thigh since it was close and he could feel the finest hairs on his skin. “It’s as if everything is as sensitive as my pouch." As simple as that, the Narn turned back over after sneaking another bite of scarp for himself. 

Londo chuckled delightedly to see G’Kar in such a state, laid out and wracked with excitement already. He wanted to drive him to ecstasy, and he had a feeling it wouldn't be hard to do. He uncapped the bottle of massage oil and drizzled a thin line of it onto G’Kar’s back. It spread out over the spotted skin, probably noticeably cooler than the room's temperature as it made G’Kar twitch and tremble. Londo sipped his brivari, standing back and simply enjoying the stunning tableaux before him for a moment before continuing.   
  
The muscles in G’Kar’s back were like iron bands under his skin. The way he moved on the table, Londo could see the impressive curves of them casting shadows on his body in the low light. He was so active even though he was only laying down, his body instinctively pushing back against any place Londo touched. Londo started with his hands on G’Kar’s shoulders, rubbing the muscles that tightened at the slightest contact. G’Kar was tense in a way that suggested he seldom relaxed. Careers, stress, and the chaos of their lives melted off of him as Londo worked the tired muscles. His hands ached but he still pushed forward, motivated by the sighs and groans G’Kar released into the padded mattress beneath him.   
  
It was exhilarating to make G’Kar feel good. All the little noises he produced were so satisfying. The way his back arched when Londo dragged his fingers along the bony, rigid spine was so seductive. Londo handled the spine carefully— upon touching them he discovered that some of the more pronounced vertebrae were tipped with sharp bone protruding gruesomely through the thick skin. Narn bodies were as rugged as their attitudes and environments, although in G’Kar’s case it only took a little patience to turn hard muscles soft.   
  
"So, you like scarp?" Londo asked out loud as he lightly trailed his fingertips over the lowest bones on G’Kar’s spine, drawing another loud sigh out of him. "It has been said to have an energizing effect. Besides the aphrodisiac properties it's also good for  _endurance._ " Watching the excitement rippling through G’Kar’s body, Londo ate another one himself. Then he dove back in, drizzling more oil on his hands and rubbing G’Kar’s arms and shoulders. He leaned over his prone back and placed a few kisses along the sharp spine while he rubbed. The scarp, or perhaps just the thrill of it all, had made his brachiarti once again pull away from their places along his body. Only slightly consciously he let two of them extend down and rub themselves against G’Kar’s ass and thighs. He bit his lip at the friction and kept going, leaning closer so that his lips brushed against G’Kar’s ear.   
  
"G’Kar... If you only knew how beautiful you are right now..." He whispered, dipping his brach between G’Kar’s legs. 

As G’Kar laid quietly and anticipated the hands coming against him, he reminisced about the moment they had shared between each other long ago. The attraction had been there from the start— beneath all the hate and the indifference towards each other on the station— but there had always been a little give on either side of their disagreements. They were only ever happy with each other when it got complicated, when they had to get at each other's throats to the point they could kill each other over half the topics discussed in council. Narns were stupid, Centauri were stupid, there was no winning side between them and that infuriated G’Kar to the point of always storming out first. 

 

…

…

…

  
  
Their meeting before the party had left them both in terrible moods and together they drank at the bar with their backs to the celebration. Both of them sulked over their own choices of alcohol (he remembers, always), an elegant cocktail of some kind for Londo and an Earth spirit for himself, Cognac. G’Kar remembered the husky taste of it paving fire through his insides as he tried it— the alcohol was far more potent than anything Earth-based he had tried before.   
  
He remembered that he ordered many after that, and Londo, pleased with the Narn's company after several drinks, loosened up and also ordered two, maybe three more rounds. They talked about nonsense, they finished all their alcohol by the time the party reached a drunken point where singing was involved. At that, both Londo and G’Kar agreed that ‘karaoke’ was one of the least useful human inventions.

  
And so, they left together with the intention of separating at the sector which lead each ambassador to their appropriate chambers but a drunken Londo had followed G’Kar as they batted around some hot subject about Earth women versus Centauri women.   
  
"Why don't you ever speak of Narn women, G’Kar? Mm?" Londo asked him at G’Kar’s door—it was then he realized he followed the man to his chambers rather than his own. He laughed about it instead and gave the Narn a grin which G’Kar returned with one of his own.   
  
"Just come in, old fool." G’Kar looked around at the clear hallways before ushering him inside and closing the door up tight behind them. "Narn women are  _dreadful_  Mollari. I'd rather be exiled or receive the death sentence for my short-comings as an ideal male. My tastes run far more exotic. Certainly you have heard the rumors." G’Kar admitted matter-of-fact, and was already unbuckling the chest plate to the heavy armor he insisted upon wearing each and every day. He slid it off with a sigh and picked up on their conversation once again. G’Kar laughed and told Londo that Centauri women were beautiful but earth women were unpredictable and wild while he took his arm guards off. Another heavy panel of treated-leather (for hardness) was unchained and hung up revealing shapely but round hips under the tight leather of his pants.   
  
Londo could only watch in drunken fascination as the Narn pulled bits and pieces of the thick fabrics and the rough cut leathers off of him.

"Something I can do for you Mollari?" G’Kar asked curiously then, stepping towards him in a cotton tunic and the leather pants he had been wearing all day. The thick belt hung open from the loops and Londo looked up towards the ceiling to try to avoid wonder and curiosity from crossing his mind, at least to keep from showing it.

"Exotic, G’Kar? Whatever do you mean by that? Rumors, I try not to listen to them as far as Babylon 5 is concerned." He accidentally met G’Kar’s eyes along the way and something about his look told the Centauri ambassador that G’Kar had intentions that were not unlike his own, and, in fact, lifted his chin just a little as G’Kar reached out for it.

"Oh Mollari, you lamb." The Narn purred, his fingers very gentle as they traced Londo's quick, long jawline that went into a rounded chin. His red eyes fixated on the points of Mollari's teeth and the pinkness of his lips, a thumb slid over the soft lower lip as he slowly felt it through his glove.   
  
"Don't tell a soul. I rather fancy dangerous things over fragile ones." G’Kar’s lips were already against Londo's, his full weight resting behind his kiss as he asserted himself over the man in a matter of moments.   
  
The memory left his lips tingling and G’Kar could not help but trace them with the tip of his finger, eyes half-lidded in euphoria as he daydreamed about that first night further. He still remembered how easy it was to get Londo on his knees. All he had to do was untie the leather straps on his pants and wet his fingertip before tracing a large 'o' around the narrow split in his flesh where an arousal peeked out, shy at first then growing. Growing, growing,  _larger_. Much to G’Kar’s surprise Londo was already on him with his mouth, hot and ready for the split which flared at the sensation of the tongue lapping at him hungrily. 

 

…

…

…

  
  
On the massage table, G’Kar groaned remembering Londo's hands wrapping around his legs. He remembered the eagerness and desperation with which Londo worked to hopefully satisfy the Narn. Neither of them really knew what they were doing but it felt right. That was the night that G’Kar grabbed Londo by his hair and pinned him back against the door with some aggressive force - that was the night that he fucked the Centauri's mouth so hard and for so long that Londo took some time off the following day. G’Kar worried then if perhaps their hot night together had been a grave error.   
  
Yet here they were now because of it. G’Kar had never truly felt bliss quite like this and allowed himself to become slowly less guarded.

_I do._    
  
He murmured softly in response at some point but only now did he remember that he answered Londo's inquiry a long dizzying moment ago. G’Kar felt as if he had been raised by his own cha'drasha and was looking down onto the bed where Londo's hands— amongst other things— were taking the time to touch him and to memorize the curve of every muscle beneath his skin. Indeed it felt good—it felt  _incredible_! He could hardly keep his thoughts together as Londo dug into too many sore muscles and broke up the tension that otherwise left him stiff and uncomfortable all the time.

"Your hands are so skilled! My body has never felt quite this good. I'd blame the scarp and the brivari but I think it is all you Mollari! I feel as though you're rending me apart atom-by-atom." He allowed himself to say light-heartedly with a giddy chuckle.

  
He arched into a particularly painful adjustment as Londo's hand cracked something large and thick like a rib (a vertebrae? Perhaps?) which snapped back into proper place after who knew how long it had been astray. The groan he gave in response made it sound like he was dying but when Londo took a moment to step back for another sip of brivari and scarp, G’Kar simply dissolved onto the table like liquid.

He was a handsome display for Londo indeed, all lithely toned curves, spiny where the dips and swallows of flesh pulled back to reveal the hard bumps of every rigid joint that had grown protrusions. The rough-edged bones thankfully did not grow anywhere else but along his spine, but their sharp points were not to be trifled with and Londo did well to avoid the thorns despite spending so much time admiring them with his hands.   
  
The Narn were quite opposite of the Centauri in many ways, not only in the way of sensitivities. The males were meant to be as attractive and alluring as any Centauri female might be. They were effeminate by many other off-worlders’ standards with their large, broad chests, narrow waists, and voluptuous hips which lead into sloping thighs and shapely legs. The body shape was designed to carry offspring that would grow large inside of their pouches, with well-muscled legs and a strong upper-chest to protect and hold a heavy burden until the pouchling was ready to start on its own two feet. The offspring could even grow to 80 human pounds before it left their carrier's pouch. Even though G’Kar never cared to or even drew the designs to become such a thing (a carrier,  _yuck_!), he could not change his natural biology that came with it. He had the curves a Centauri woman would most certainly find disgusting in a man. In Londo's case, he suspected it was more than just the beauty of his swells and spots that had the man mooring his attention against G’Kar like an over-flowing river.   
  
He enjoyed it, reveled in it, and almost caught himself whimpering when Londo pulled back again to take another sip of brivari. The brachs felt notably different than his hands when Londo chanced the opportunity to caress him with them. They were soft and hot to the touch— the force of Londo's hands were different as they broke up the surface tension while the more sexual parts of him touched softly and pulled curiously, tickling the suddenly tender flesh. G’Kar moaned again when he felt a brach slip between his legs.  This time he remained receptive to the sensations that the Centauri hoped to bring to the surface.   
  
"Mollari, kiss me before I die." He exhaled dramatically, shifting to turn to his side, the spade-shaped head of one brach in particular vining up and around his bulging sex, the forked tip of his need slipping out of him timidly at first as it crept up his soft belly.   
  
The pouch dropped, an interesting shift of skin, the more aroused he became the more the lip of skin pulled apart to reveal a spotty ring of flesh against a tan belly. His own hand rubbed the ring of spots as the shy opening to his pouch exposed itself, his arousal strong and hard against the brach that was curious enough to explore the new skin that was almost as spotted as the rest of his body.   
  
The oil made him feel slippery but the spines on his back dug into the padded table with enough force to hold him as he rolled over. His hands reached for Londo, coercing him closer and closer yet so that he could pull him in for another slow, sensual kiss. He sucked on the man's tongue hungrily and tasted his lips with his own, exhaling hot wine-perfumed breaths into the Centauri's mouth with every delicious touch that pulled another sound from him. The pouch was unguarded between them, an unspoken invite for Londo to explore the ever-growing curiosity he'd had since he learned of it. G’Kar was curious too. If everything else already felt this good, could it possibly feel better?   
  
"I want you." He breathed hotly between heavy kisses and eager touches, his hands finding themselves tangled at either side of Londo's body, squeezing and massaging the hardest parts of his brachiarti. He could feel Londo's hearts beating with exhilaration between his fingers and it only encouraged him to want more and more. "I want you to have  _it_." His words were less rushed, more shy, but clearly processed enough to know that - through the misty haze of aphrodisiacs and wine - that this was something he had always craved even long before he’d been ready for it.  
  
"No one has ever had it before." G’Kar’s words were as true as if he were praying to his own maker about it. His hand loosed itself from the brachs and reached up to caress Londo's soft cheek before he hooked his chin and gave him another hungry kiss. Of course he wanted so much more from the Centauri, he wanted to feel his mouth on his need again and he wanted to tangle himself up in Londo's own desires and give him what he decided he was at last ready to share. 


	8. Chapter 8

The long, terrible scar was buried deep inside the Narn's pouch like a secret. It was likely to be discovered sooner rather than later as the pouch was lined with a fine spotty skin that was softer than any Centauri material, softer than velvet even. The scar was his cross to bear, his death sentence back on Narn, but the vulnerability of it had been numbed in his decision to trust Londo Mollari with handling it. Besides, if Londo managed to get the Narn into trouble with it he would risk never getting the chance to be with him like this again. Someone would find him from homeworld. Someone would surely kill him for it—especially for the fact that someone so imperfect had achieved such a high social ranking amongst their own kind. His flaw was not known to many Narn, just the ones that cared enough to try to save him his fall from grace. G’Kar was perceived as perfect - he hoped in Londo's eyes he would remain as such too. He just hoped Londo would ask later about it and not now. Now was not the time for more melodrama, it was a time to bare his cha'drasha to the Centauri and to trust that it would not get him killed in the process.

G’Kar was wild in his need like an animal. None of Londo's wives or lovers had ever been like this for him. He'd wonder if Centauri were even capable of such desire if not for the fact that he felt the same himself. He could not get enough of G’Kar’s body— he touched with his hands and his brachiarti, feeling the fire growing under the thick, spotted skin. He kissed G’Kar tentatively at first after all the evening's drama, trailing his lips over his face and neck. He caressed his hips and thighs with his brachs until he could feel the Narn's wet arousal burgeoning between them.   
  
It was still easily the most lurid thing Londo had ever personally witnessed— G’Kar’s cock slipping out of his body, splitting down the middle like a devil's tongue. Londo honestly gasped each time he saw it, and he coveted it immediately after. It was a deeply special, secret thing that belonged to only him, at least if he had anything to say about it. He pulled himself away from G’Kar’s skilled lips to draw back and study him, sliding a brach between the two gruesome tips of G’Kar’s cock. Laying on his back on the massage table, Londo couldn't help but remark how well the Centauri jewelry fit G’Kar when worn backward. He sighed at the sight. G’Kar’s shape was so unlike anyone Londo had ever known. He was so delicate and curvy in the very best places but yet very much a man, so much so that Londo wondered how it could be that he found such a figure so seductive. Perhaps it was the way G’Kar arched his back and tilted his hips just slightly so that his belly was prone, or the way his voice was husky with need as he asked for it,  _begged_  for it.   
  
Londo couldn't believe the way G’Kar touched himself wantonly, teasing a dark, heavily spotted opening on his abdomen that had not previously been visible. At once he was very aware of a light smell in the room, like a sweet and pungent flower, very musky and organic. He recognized the smell from a boozy memory and longing, anxious dreams. Now, with every nerve in his body alert and on end, he determined the source of it to be pheromones cascading off of G’Kar’s body.  
  
"Can I—?" Londo met heavy-lidded red eyes somberly as he drew his hand over the opening. He was so sure G’Kar wanted this, but he was uncertain from the mistakes he'd made before. He wanted G’Kar to be ready for him. And perhaps in her gratitude for the display in her honor, the goddess Li had smiled upon him that day. G’Kar  _wanted_  him. With G’Kar’s permission he touched the edges with hesitant fingers, sighing at the incredible softness. Just the outer ring was softer than any fine cloth Londo had ever worn, and he slowly dipped a fingertip beneath the silky folds of skin, moaning in time with G’Kar.   
  
"Great Maker!" Londo gasped as G’Kar grabbed him by the base of his brachiarti. Thick nerves at their centers sat directly on his spinal cord. The tight squeeze quite literally tingled from his face to the palms of his hands and the bottoms of his feet. "G’Kar! You splendid thing! Do you have any idea how _good_ that feels?" He cried out between another folly of kisses. He held him tightly and stroked his cock with two tightly coiled brachiarti, kissing him deeply and dragging his finger in a loose circle around the opening of G’Kar’s pouch, delighting in the way he trembled.   
  
"And you! You are so  _delicious_  G’Kar, so very beautiful as you are right now, if I were not drunk I might weep on you like a Seer in the presence of angels." Londo couldn't help but be loud and foolish, he was so high on G’Kar’s pheromones and kisses. "I want you, precious thing. You'll show me how much you are ready to give me?" He leaned in close once again and pressed another kiss on G’Kar’s temple before whispering to him,   
  
"But I confess, G’Kar, what I truly want is to touch you where no one else is allowed..."

Londo's words drifted in and out, pulling G’Kar back and forth between knowing what was going on and simply understanding. He was caught between the tides of awareness and pleasure that Londo continued to push and pull through his conscious mind with his quiet words. G’Kar trusted Londo enough to close his eyes to the light of the room as hands (many of them), lips, and words guided him. Londo's continual stream of conscience anchored the Narn from floating away entirely. Surely this was a dream.   
  
He was quiet but alive with feeling beneath him, hands reaching and grasping, squeezing and rubbing all over Londo's body, paying more careful attention to the base of each of his brachiarti. He touched and played with every single one of them and delighted in the sensations they wracked through Londo's body. Incredible, he felt, the Narn's taste for him grew more and more hungry.   
  
Londo pleaded with him in his own ways, the pleasure and the anticipation driving him mad. He wanted it. He needed it. And G’Kar could only laugh gently, not at all cruel about it, he sounded quite happy instead. He caught one of his personal favorites in his hand as it lingered too near and brought it to his lips, kissing it quite tenderly before releasing it from his gentle grasp.   
  
"I will give you the finest rings for however many of your  _brachiarti_  you can fit inside of my pouch." G’Kar challenged, he was hungry for everything Londo could give him,  _would_  give him. This idea made the pheromones thick like Centauri breen. Not even a spoon could be loosed or lost if the cultured food was turned upside down and shaken, there was little else to do but to breathe in the imposing fumes and hope Londo's head did not burst in the process of it all. What G’Kar suggested was madness but he did not want to be cryptic about his intentions any longer.   
  
"I might need a little more coaxing. You  _will_  help me, of course?" He said in one of his more curious of tones, licking his lips and glancing at Londo in the most menacing of ways. As he teased Londo he couldn't help but play with himself, fully aroused for him now by the way the waspish tips of his dick looked like poison-red stingers. "I really miss the feeling of your mouth on me." G’Kar propped himself up with the other arm on the table, "—I always get so hot that I lose sleep at night when I think of how good you made me feel. I want your mouth again." And he meant it by the way his tricky smile shifted to look more honest, more real.   
  
His teasing hand reached out to catch Londo's hand and pull it closer to himself. "It is sensitive," he warned, but did not let go of Londo's hand as he reassured him with words, "No one goes here. Not ever." But G’Kar was not pulling back, he was quite serious as his hand simply released Londo's to do as he would. "Just me… and you." G’Kar sealed the deal with a soft reassuring kiss, a steady hand sliding down Londo's neck. It was pleasing to not have to fight his own reflexes of wanting to choke the Centauri to death (oh! But how easy that could be!)— it would be most convenient but G’Kar was far beyond that point as it stood now. Wherever tomorrow would take them he would go when the time came, for now he was eager to indulge as much of his desire as he could.

Londo caught himself grinning wickedly. G’Kar sounded so beautiful when he asked for it. If only the members of the League of Non-Aligned Worlds could see him like this, he might always get his way in negotiations. Not that Londo wanted to share. He wanted to keep G’Kar all for himself. It drove him mad watching G’Kar touch himself— nothing was more arousing than watching the hand teasing the opening of his pouch drop to his cock and give a long, tight stroke.   
  
"You missed me? Really?" Londo found himself laughing along with G’Kar, feeling entirely giddy. He let his hands fall to G’Kar’s waist and kissed him again, speaking against his open mouth as he pulled away so slightly their noses touched. "Let me give you another memory to cherish. I want you to never forget how good I will make you feel."   
  
At that, he lowered himself at the table, bracing himself on his elbows at G’Kar’s side. His brachiarti caressed the rest of G’Kar’s body as Londo held the angry red cock by its base and dipped his face forward to lick the pointed tips. G’Kar’s taste was like his smell, only stronger. It was intoxicating to the senses, rich and pungent like the smoke of _enella_ buds. Londo breathed him in and teased him with his lips and tongue, glancing to his face to watch his reaction. Londo loved to manipulate G’Kar with pleasure, to make his back stiffen and body tremble with the slightest swipe of his tongue. He loved to please G’Kar and hold the very center of his attention.   
  
He let a brach slide across the opening of G’Kar’s pouch and then he drew back to take the entire cock in his mouth. It was such a cumbersome thing but G’Kar had seemed quite pleased last time. This time Londo approached with confidence, bobbing his head the way he'd learned G’Kar liked without being asked. The wide cock was slick in his mouth and he slurped lewdly as he sucked. He could not imagine why it felt so good to use his mouth like this, but he found himself moaning through his nose and never wanting to stop.   
  
Gingerly, he lifted a hand from the base of G’Kar’s cock and brought it to the edge of the pouch. Still sucking, he slipped his fingers under the skin and let them sink halfway in, sighing to feel the unbelievable softness on the inside. It was loose but somehow taut, like the inner layers of flesh were clasped around his hand, cradling him even as it expanded to give him entry. He realized that he had slipped his hand in up to the knuckles now, and he opened his eyes to meet G’Kar’s foggy gaze. He looked so dreamy and seductive, his knees bending, moving to give Londo a better angle. His chest rose and fell with shaky breaths. Londo felt a tightness in his spine at the thought. He was so excited just from seeing G’Kar reduced to a quivering mess. He felt the same. He pulled back and let G’Kar’s cock drop out of his mouth with a loud, vulgar noise. His own voice betrayed the need sitting heavily now in the center of his chest.   
  
"My lovely, will you let me have you? I want to fuck you here..." His hand was now completely inside the pouch. His fingers pressed against velvety, thin skin, finding give until he reached the bottom and found the hard, tight testes again. He cupped them in his hand. He simply  _had_  to feel his brachiarti here. "Ah, G’Kar..." 

Londo Mollari was too good with his mouth, G’Kar suspected it had something to do with the fact that his brachiarti often had to entertain themselves with no wives back on the station. Everyone loved to hate Londo, avoided social affairs with him if they could help it— G’Kar had been guilty of it too but at some point he took the chance at letting the man in not expecting Mollari to covet him as he did. He never understood all the things that the Centauri ambassador wished to do with him that did not pertain to business or political affairs— that night at the party certainly set many things straight for the Narn. He had always been both intrigued and impressed by Londo although his pride as a Narn stood in the way of it all. It was a personal opinion of the man, one he shared privately with him on only one other occasion. But now, as the sun was finally setting on a thirty-six hour day, G’Kar could only think about how he never wanted this day to end because Londo was here with him. He couldn't imagine what the next day would bring or the next week even, he could not imagine going another three months without him sucking his dick again.   
  
"Mollari." He rasped hotly, his body arched and rolled against every questing touch Londo wanted and he gently pushed his hips up to meet every dip of Londo's head which eagerly swallowed his cock with far more ease this time. One hand gripped the edge of the table hard to find some balance. The Centauri's hot perfect mouth sent him plummeting into pleasurable madness. His other hand found Londo's crest again - he gripped it tight and pulled the man's face down against his groin so he could effectively fuck his mouth. The Narn was very expressive in his heated state, panting and groaning softly with every stroke of the soft tongue. Even Londo's sharp teeth grazing the tender skin almost sent him over the edge.   
  
“ _Mollari_ ,” he moaned again, he rather liked Londo's last name and enjoyed gasping it out loud every time the man did something he liked. His hand felt incredibly good deep inside of him, and like their budding affairs, he never expected it to make him feel this marvelous. The muscles on his belly contracted around the hand that sank into him, the skin hot and tight around Londo's wrist. He didn't want the man to leave the warmth of such a tender spot—not when it felt this good. The hand which held onto the table slipped over his own pouch then, and he squeezed the bulge in his belly and rolled his hips more pronounced now that Londo had abandoned his cock leaving wet and hard against his belly. G’Kar gazed up at him through the foggy mists of pleasure and smiled wanly at him. Londo's lips were red and swollen from having worked so hard to please G’Kar, and no doubt the sweet perfumes that came off of him were affecting him the same way half of the hors d'oeuvres would.   
  
This was the turning point, G’Kar suspected, Londo wanted him—wanted  _all_  of him, and he obliged easily. With great strength he all but dragged Londo up onto the table and against him. He tasted himself on Londo's buzzing lips, tongue slipping over his sharp teeth before it curled with Londo's for a wet kiss. He was already guiding the man to his pouch again with a brach he had caught with a gentle hand. It was like trying to manage a basket of snakes and he couldn't keep track of which one was Londo's favorite. He chanced his luck as it coiled lovingly around his own hand before consenting altogether.   
  
"I want them, I want you. Tonight won't be enough for me—I'll want more." His words were whispered against Londo's swollen mouth, he pressed his forehead against the Centauri's for a moment before nails slid down the man's lower back, raking across the skin ever so slightly with a possessive need to keep the man close. G’Kar’s hunger for this sort of activity would become insatiable if Londo made the mistake of being too good at it. The station would never see the Centauri again if G’Kar had his way.  
  
"I might have to chain you to my bed when we go back to the station and have you every night." The Narn said playfully enough, although the sharp edge of a dangerous, real consideration was always there.


	9. Chapter 9

G’Kar’s appetite was contagious. Londo clambered over the table, being pulled with strong, eager hands. His mouth felt like it was burning, so hot and sensitive from being used in such a way that kissing G’Kar was electric. It was with great reluctance that he removed his hand from the pouch, bringing them both up to cradle G’Kar’s face and kiss him long and deep. He threw back his head and cried out when G’Kar’s nails dug into his back. It stung so sharply that he was sure the Narn had drawn blood. He couldn't understand why even  _pain_  felt so good at G’Kar’s hands. All he knew was that he wanted more. G’Kar’s warnings about chaining him up made him shiver. Part of him hoped it was a promise and not a threat. His chest and back felt like they were being tightened with a cinch. It took a surprising degree of self-control to keep from finishing right there.   
  
"Just  _look_  at you!" Londo exclaimed with emotion, kneeling between G’Kar’s legs, sitting back on his haunches and gesturing with both hands. He stared down at him gleefully, etching the tableau into his memory so he would never forget how beautiful G’Kar was this night. A heavy and dead serious word crossed Londo's mind, one that he seldom considered and never at all in the context of sex. He wanted G’Kar but that was as far as he could let himself think about it, even though his desire for the man in that moment touched something a little closer to his soul. The hot and fluttering feeling near his hearts was probably just his orgasm trying to fight for its freedom, he told himself.  _Not yet!_  he willed himself. Not without feeling G’Kar in that special, intimate place first.   
  
Londo let his brach be pulled toward the pouch. G’Kar was so gentle and good at handling them. The spade-tipped head rutted into the palm of G’Kar’s hand before seeking out something even better. He smoothed the sensitive tip across the opening on G’Kar’s belly, groaning. His brachiarti had never touched something so soft! Again he met G’Kar’s eyes.  _Really?_  he asked wordlessly. He couldn't believe it even as he was pulled closer, closer, until at last he couldn't fight himself any longer. The brach slipped into the fold as easily as his fingers and he shuddered and sighed to feel that soft skin enveloping him, cradling him from every angle.   
  
"G’Kar!" He moaned the name before falling back onto his hands and knees, descending onto his mouth, kissing him fervently. Now he was the one being brutal, crushing G’Kar’s mouth with his own. The single brach thrust into G’Kar’s pouch, sliding easily as it moved between the silky flesh. It felt so good, soon another was there to join it. He slipped the second one in and found himself biting G’Kar’s lips, his fists balling in the mattress beneath them.   
  
Two brachiarti now moved inside the pouch, stretching it. Londo was determined to feel every inch of the perfect skin. They writhed and caressed brushing over a single, small flaw somewhere deep inside—he couldn’t believe _that_ was what had G’Kar so nervous. Then he drove them deeper, seeking those sensitive gonads he'd felt before. He found them and thrust against them, slipping in a third brach to help. Now three-deep, Londo was certain he was very, very close. G’Kar felt overwhelmingly good inside, and he looked so very lovely on his back being fucked. Londo moved two trembling brachiarti to wrap around G’Kar’s cock and stroke him tenderly. The very last one slipped into the palm of G’Kar’s hand.   
  
Londo gritted his teeth and almost snarled beyond his control. He realized his hands were gripping G’Kar’s shoulders tightly, pulling him closer, but he could hardly feel anything beyond the hot sensations prickling up and down his spinal cord, making his entire body tingle. He wanted to come, and even more desperately he wanted G’Kar to do the same. The three brachiarti plunged inside of him, shaking. 

The Centauri's genitals spread out and coiled all over G’Kar like a creeping vine but he did not pay any attention to how  _abnormal_  it might actually be. There would be a time much later than now when G’Kar knew he would be sitting and thinking harder about everything he now knew. Right now, his fire-hot focus was on Londo's lips biting and pushing against his own as G’Kar bit back and kissed back eagerly. Someone was bleeding between them, he wasn't sure who bit who first but it didn't matter as he sucked at Londo's tongue hungrily. His hands held onto Londo at his sides, his hands splayed to squeeze at each brach caught between his fingers. Eventually, he simply resorted to holding onto the man, fearful of slipping far away with how incredible everything felt.   
  
A growl clawed its way out of him, growing into a deep throaty moan when the first brach pushed deep into his body. G’Kar broke for a moment to suck in a long unsteady breath of air through his mouth. There was something very different about the brach than the hands that held him by the dak, more sensational in a physical way as it made several different places tingle all at once. The soft velour of his skin felt like an extrasensory field that made G’Kar’s mind tickle and purr receptively to the brachs rubbing themselves all over inside.   
  
"It feels so strange, but also good. I feel you everywhere. I feel you in my head, touching.  _Mollari_ ," He crooned, hands touching his own head for a moment as he grinned, he couldn't help it. The only other man that had gotten this close aimed to kill him, tried to, nearly  _did_. Yet Londo, a lover to very few and an untrustworthy enemy to most, was so gentle and so honest about it. G’Kar could never explain just how vulnerable his soft spots truly left him and he was thankful that Londo was not a man who went against his word. He couldn't even find the words to explain to Londo how  _good_  it felt to be with him. All he could do was laugh a quiet, pleased laugh.   
  
He was too overcome by pleasures unknown to be horrified by the fact that Londo had taken him utterly and completely then as a second brach had filled him just as eagerly as the other. One in the pouch was already overwhelming and it had him trembling, shaking with ecstasy in Londo's arms. Two blew his mind and he struggled to hold on to reality as it slipped away in fast glowing strides, pleasure ripping through him and causing him to moan loudly as the third pushed capacity. Eagerly he loosened himself and let Londo in further, greedily wanting more.   
  
He was already slick with sex from the two brachs gripping him by the cock and continuing where Mollari's delicious mouth had left off— he ached all over in a blissful sort of way because of it. It felt as if he were coming apart spot-by-spot, trembling with every twist, push, and pull of Londo's body.   
  
The sixth found its way into his hand and G’Kar cupped it in the warmth of his palm for a long moment, tensing hard as his stubborn nerves fought the orgasm that the Centauri was going to drag from him no matter how long it took. It was as if the sheer biology of the Narn-animal naturally wanted to resist the Centauri-animal, even in the throes of passion they could not forget their ancestors' betrayal to one another.   
  
Thankfully in G’Kar’s case, he did not feel the same way at all, at least not in this glorious moment. He pulled the sixth to his lips and gave the underside of it a broad lick before wrapping his mouth around it to take it whole. He sucked lightly on the curiously-shaped head (he thought they looked more like hearts from his view) and his hips rocked against Londo's body and against the friction his cock felt as the brachs rubbed him just right. His voice was ragged from all the pleasured sounds Londo ripped out of him, and raggedier yet as he came loud and heavy against his brachs. His dak were as firm as stones against the three that continued to turn G’Kar’s mind inside out with pleasure and he ran his hand along the sixth as he teased and teased it with his mouth.   
  
Londo was perfection no matter how different his body was to G’Kar’s. It was all in the personality, not the shape or quality of the container it was poured into. He had decided long ago that there was no comparison between himself and Londo Mollari. They were both sentient and they both believed in something other than themselves - it was good enough for him because what else did anyone truly have? 

G’Kar continuously outdid himself, each passing moment looking and sounding more and more beautiful. Each time he let out a wailing groan Londo was sure he could not be more lovely but he easily proved otherwise. Londo loved the way G’Kar’s back arched and he held him by the sides, feeling his ribs through the thick skin with every desperate, gasping breath he took. He had not expected his brach to be lifted to G’Kar’s lips and he made a noise not unlike a whimper when G’Kar licked it, his tongue dipping over the sensitive underside of the head. If only G’Kar’s mouth was as big as his pouch! Londo sighed, too overwhelmed by the tension building in his body to properly speak.   
  
And then at once G’Kar was coming beneath him. The  _sounds_  he made were so dizzying and intoxicating. Until now Londo hadn't known the foreboding Narn ambassador capable of producing helpless little mewling moans like that. It was a rare treat, as special as the inside of his pouch. The brachiarti on G’Kar’s cock continued to stroke him furiously, the spent orgasm dripping over them, slickening his movements (Londo felt it was far more manageable to bring him to completion like this. The last time he'd pleasured G’Kar he'd had to frantically fumble for his handkerchief rather than spit on his floor. In his drunken stupor he'd lost it somewhere along the way and been too embarrassed to ask G’Kar if he'd found it in his quarters). He thrust into the pouch, reveling in the way G’Kar’s muscles tightened and tensed under the skin, almost like he was pulling him in.   
  
Sucked and rubbed and pulled by all six—even if he’d technically only gotten three in— Londo simply could not hold out any longer. Sensation raked like pins and razors through the thick nerves in his arms, legs, and back. His body shook and moisture welled in his eyes, and in a moment he was  _shouting_  his completion, his voice and emotions raised beyond his control. Each brachiarti trembled and spasmed and spilled over G’Kar’s beautiful body. Even the products of their ecstasy reflected their differences, but it all seemed like one between them. Sadly, reluctantly, but not wanting them to be crushed under his weight, Londo withdrew his still-twitching brachiarti from G’Kar’s pouch. He collapsed heavily onto the man, pressing their sweat-soaked chests together and kissing him tiredly.   
  
"That was amazing.  _You_  are amazing," Londo panted. Indeed, it had been a long time since he'd been made to feel so good, as long as he could remember. Nobody had ever made him come so hard, not even when he was a young man full of energy. He felt more energized now with G’Kar beneath him than in his youth, more valued and appreciated. "I hope that it was equally satisfying for you..." Londo said instead of voicing the emotion gnawing at him now that he was basking in the afterglow.   
  
"Tell me, my sweet, have I pleased you?" He asked weakly. Red eyes glanced at him approvingly. Londo could have melted— he was so lethargic, perhaps he already had. If he died here right now, even the indignity of being found naked and covered with Narn seed could not shake the glorious way he felt tonight. 

Even in the afterglow G’Kar trembled as if Londo's body was still inside of him, all around him, coddling every major sensory organ in his body and trying to madden him even more so. Londo had withdrawn just moments prior but he could still feel the sensations of him writhing around in the pouch inside his head. All he could bring himself to do was nod in response to the Centauri, his body wrecked and culled of all its energy. It was a shameful sight to any other, he supposed, but he couldn't bring himself to think about all of the 'what-ifs.' All he could do was think about the wet and the heat and the heartbeats that surrounded him still. G’Kar wanted nothing more than to curl into Londo's shadow, hold him, and be held in return. He could have wept himself for how incredible the Centauri had made him feel but such feelings were dismissed in favor of being present here, now.   
  
"More than I could have ever imagined, Mollari." He said truthfully, his heart was won over in this moment as he offered a sleepy smile to Londo. A shaky hand reached out to cup his cheek and pull him near for a tender, sweet kiss, a satisfying rumble burling from between his lips as he did so. He hoped there would be many more chances to spend time with the man like this although any time soon seemed unlikely. Again, he tried not to think about tomorrow or the next day - such pleasures would go untold and unfulfilled for who knew how long from here on out.   
  
"This has been one of the most enlightening experiences I have ever had. You are very dear to me now, Londo - I suspect you always have been." It was honesty. Even though G’Kar was on the verge of dropping off into a heavy sleep he still found the words he wanted to say, for tomorrow might not give him the same chance. He held Londo tight as if he were holding the book of G'Quan. Londo was just as precious, he felt, if not more so. He would worry about cleanliness later, for now he would relax and think about the gifts he would buy Londo regardless of his silly challenge. He hoped the man loved Earth sapphires, rubies, and emeralds, for he had in mind a set of rings to decorate him with as a private, intimate secret that they could share between themselves during the long periods of time that they would spend apart.   
  
He covered Londo's hands in soft, gentle kisses and in between he found his lips. Although both of them were spent he still found enough energy to shower the man with affections, wanting nothing more than to savor every last minute of closeness he could for he knew doing such a thing in the presence of other Centauri would discredit Londo and everything he had worked so hard to achieve as far as his status went. A part of him wished he could leave for the station early just to make things easier for the both of them.   
  
It did, however, humor him to know that he felt this way towards a man who could have very easily become his enemy (who had been an enemy of his before, actually) but this thought was the only thing he could hold onto to steel himself against the harsh reality of being unwelcomed by everyone except for Londo— who in turn, had to pretend that G’Kar was nothing but a servant to him in the daylight hours when everyone was watching. His uncertainties rose like air bubbles in a deep sea of all other thought and consciousness; slowly, obvious, and continuous despite all else. G’Kar fell silent beside him eventually, choosing to sleep tangled in the Centauri's net of affection, he would worry more tomorrow and let Londo guide them out of this mess however he saw fit.

G’Kar’s kisses became softer and softer until his head tipped back onto the table. Londo watched in silent, content contemplation as the piercing eyes fought to stay open and his lips sank into a faint smile. He was just drunk and dizzy enough to find it a little cute, even though the sinking feeling of being alone with his own thoughts was beginning to creep back upon him. Tomorrow they would step back into their real lives, back into a world of responsibility and obligations. So much of his life and his career revolved around keeping other people happy – he was sure it was the same for G’Kar. This affair between them was so refreshing because their only obligations were to each other. He wondered for a brief, self-indulgent moment, how it might be if the circumstances of their lives were different. Londo realized he had never before made love so openly without the fear of judgement, and he shook G’Kar awake again to stifle the dark feelings that began to settle over him.

“Who would have thought the formidable Narn are such easily winded lovers! Earth women have made you soft, G’Kar,” Londo teased, kissing G’Kar’s face and neck, charming him as much as he irritated him. He met G’Kar’s wary gaze with an honest grin. “You can’t go to sleep yet. Who will help me find a way to carry the rest of this food out of here?”


End file.
